En prendre un pour taper sur l'autre
by AliceParis
Summary: Hermione a aidé Harry et Ginny à se mettre en couple. Et ils l'en remercient chaque jour par des "Je sais pas, il est distant avec moi" et des  "Je sais pas, elle est pas en sécurité avec moi". Merci du cadeau. OS. Reprise.


**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je reviens avec un autre OS, en cours d'écriture depuis un certain temps, et défi lancé par Nessie86 !**

**Conditions :**

**¤Un Harry/Ginny**

**¤Pas de dramione, ou qui sont au moins au troisième plan (_quelle torture !_)**

**¤POV Hermione**

**¤Pas de drama (_non mais Le bonheur c'était parce que je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps...et je sais que t'as aimé quand même !_)**

**¤Pendant Poudlard **

**Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) bon par contre, je préviens tout de suite que je me suis vraiment totalement lâchée sur ce texte hein XD**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Les Sept Péchés, comme dit dans le dernier chapitre, je vais réviser/passer des exam jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, donc un chap ! Pour le prochain, soit demain soit dimanche, je sais pas trop quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR ! **

**Vera : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que ça t'ai plu ;)**

**Morvedetroll : Sympa ton pseudo ;) Haha oui, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et puis y avait de l'inspiration, je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'il était aussi long en fait...Euh un autre Harry/Ginny je sais pas, j'ai plutôt une fic de dramione en tête, mais bon, pourquoi pas, j'y penserai ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

* * *

_Milieu d'après-midi, Dernière année, après la Guerre, Salle commune de Gryffondor_

-Au nom du Ciel, Harry James Potter, viens tout de suite ramasser cette paire de chaussettes crasseuses sur mon Biographies des sorcières et sorciers célèbres !

Hermione Granger, 18 ans et 5 mois, et sorcière de son état, se tenait une fois de plus debout dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, les mains sur les hanches et l'air passablement énervée.

Dans le petit coin de la pièce que les trois amis occupaient toujours, la seule fille du trio venait une fois de plus de retrouver des affaires appartenant à l'un de ses compagnons traîner sur son espace personnel, envahi par ses chers ouvrages.

Harry Potter, bientôt 18 ans, sorcier de son état, et le nez plongé dans un ouvrage sur la vie de Dumbledore, répondit :

-Hem, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

La jeune femme crispa ses poings et lassée de ne jamais se faire obéir, ni respecter par rapport à son infériorité numérique, décida qu'une bonne fois pour toutes, elle allait se venger.

Juste à côté de Harry, Ronald Weasley, 18 ans depuis un certain temps, sorcier de son état et fort occupé à tenter de remporter une Bataille de Boules Baveuses contre un Seamus concentré renchérit :

-Laisse, il le fera plus tard !

Exaspérée, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres, et pensa que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Elle médita quelques instants sur le plan qu'elle allait appliquer puis sortit tout en feignant la contrariété.

Elle rejoignit dans la Grande Salle son amie Ginny Weasley, 17 ans, sorcière de son état, et passablement fatiguée après un devoir sur l'apparition et les mœurs des Gobelins d'un parchemin et demi.

-Hey ! s'exclama celle-ci en la voyant approcher, avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants.

-Ces deux crétins qui me servent de potes sont trop occupés à jouer pour m'écouter, ronchonna-t-elle, s'efforçant de paraître énervée.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois-ci ? demanda avec amusement la jolie rousse.

-Eh bien, comme chacun le sait, les garçons laissent souvent traîner leurs affaires derrière eux, et il se trouve que ce cher Harry prend un malin plaisir à _oser _laisser traîner ses affreuses chaussettes puantes sur _mes _livres !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tout en pouffant, et compatit pour sa meilleure amie.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, dit-elle malicieusement.

-A propos, reprit Hermione, ça avance avec Harry ?

La jeune femme était en effet au courant depuis le début de l'amour sans retour qu'éprouvait son amie. Elle avait vu les yeux épris d'amour que Ginny lançait à son meilleur ami dès leur Troisième année, le souci qu'elle s'était fait pour lui l'année suivante, et alors que celui-ci vivait son histoire avec Cho, elle s'était alors résolue à laisser tomber une histoire qu'elle pensait vouée à l'échec, qui durait et qui la faisait souffrir depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sa beauté avait attiré les garçons dès le premier jour, mais aucun n'avait réellement trouvé grâce à ses yeux alors qu'elle ne rêvait que du meilleur ami de son frère. Suite à sa résolution, elle avait lentement prit conscience de ses atouts, et en avait joué sans même y penser.

Elle avait essayé les petites amourettes, avant de se poser avec Dean Thomas, ami de longue date du Trio, sous l'œil éberlué de la totalité des élèves.

Elle avait raconté à Hermione toute son histoire au fil de son passage, les moments de joie, de doute, de regrets, de bonheur, d'amour partagé, de souvenirs merveilleux dans les premiers pas de la vie d'une femme et d'une amoureuse.

Celle-ci l'avait conseillée, épaulée et rassurée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors même que la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus.

Hermione voyait tous ses amis se mettre en couple, s'enlacer et se déchirer, rire et s'engueuler, alors qu'elle restait seule avec ses livres pour seule consolation.

Un écrivain avait un jour dit que nous avons autant de vies qu'il y a de personnages dans un livre, et que par conséquent nous sommes immortels, mais malgré la véracité de ces propos, elle s'était demandé à quoi servait l'éternité si elle-même était condamnée à la passer seule, ne vivant l'amour qu'à travers les récits qu'elle dévorait chaque soir.

Si elle masquait parfaitement ses pensées, elle avait été une aide extrêmement précieuse pour sa meilleure amie, qui plus le temps passait, plus voyait sa relation avec Dean s'étioler.

Hermione avait été là, comme toujours.

Elle avait percé ses pensées à jour et avait vu que malgré tout son bon vouloir, elle était quand même attirée par Harry. A partir de là, leur lien s'était encore plus renforcé, Hermione devenant sa plus proche confidente, étant donné qu'elle seule savait. Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, puisqu'elle ne serait jamais attirée par Harry, comme elle le lui avait maintes fois répété.

Puis était venu le moment où Cho avait fait un faux pas, s'excluant définitivement de la liste pour le cœur de Harry, qui avait donc ouvert les yeux et découvert la gente féminine qui l'entourait, le nombre croissant d'admiratrices qu'il avait -pour le plus grand malheur de Ginny- et notamment la sœur de son meilleur ami, qui décidément avait bien changé depuis la Chambre des Secrets.

A force d'efforts et des centaines d'encouragements de la part de sa fidèle amie, Ginny avait fini par attirer l'attention de Harry.

Elle avait su pour le « baiser » le soir du Bal de Noël -officiel, pas la fête organisée par le professeur Slughorn- : Harry, poussé par une Hermione qui si elle survivait à la Guerre et ne devenait pas Auror, pourrait éventuellement se reconvertir dans le conseil matrimonial, s'était forcé à aller demander -malgré sa timidité maladive et face à un Ron qui hésitait entre la stupéfaction, la joie et l'indignation- à une Ginny aux anges d'aller danser. Ils avaient fini la soirée qui s'éternisait -d'après le vœux de Dumbledore que les jeunes s'amusent, sûrement pour la dernière fois avant un long moment- dans un recoin du septième étage, et les yeux dans les yeux, avaient échangé un premier baiser timide. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre, et avaient profité de ce moment de félicité. Puis suite à un malaise passager et justifié, ils avaient aperçu plusieurs autres couples dans la même situation qu'eux, ce qui leur avait ôté toute gêne. Ce soir-là, c'était une Ginny extatique qui avait rejoint Hermione pour lui raconter l'affaire.

Elle avait su pour le « dérapage » après un match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle dans les vestiaires, alors que tout le monde était parti.

L'extase du moment avait fait qu'ils s'étaient un peu emballés, qu'ils ne réfléchissaient plus à rien, que leur envie s'était soudain faite plus forte, qu'il n'y avait personne pour les surprendre, que Ginny était en sous-vêtements quand il l'avait rejointe par surprise, et qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy avec cette fine pellicule de sueur qui ornait son corps à demi nu, preuve de l'effort. L'un comme l'autre avaient été surpris de cette nouvelle facette de l'autre, qu'après quelques semaines ensemble ils n'avaient pas encore découvert. Des mains s'étaient égarées sur une peau douce, recouverte d'un duvet tout doux, et d'autres s'étaient amusées à survoler des épaules qui commençaient tout juste à se muscler. Des langues s'étaient cherchées et trouvées, et des souffles s'étaient trouvés assez dur à maîtriser. Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient su que ce n'était pas le bon moment, alors avec difficultés ils s'étaient séparés, n'en revenant pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Hermione avait eu des échos de cet événement, des deux côtés, et elle riait intérieurement de la réaction de ses deux amis, tout en les conseillant au mieux.

Elle avait su, enfin, pour le point d'orgue d'une romance qui durait depuis des mois. La peur de Ginny, légitime, la peur de Harry, de mal faire, même s'il était passé par là avec Cho, leurs doutes et leurs questions, elle avait tout écouté et les avait aidés au mieux. Et comme ses conseils étaient toujours avisés, elle avait retrouvé une Ginny, des étoiles plein les yeux, le lendemain matin.

Ses deux amis savaient maintenant ce qu'ils lui devaient dans l'élaboration et l'aboutissement de leur couple, et l'en remerciaient chaque jour par des « Je sais pas, il est distant avec moi » et des « Je sais pas, elle est pas en sécurité avec moi ». Merci du cadeau.

Ginny la regarda avec un pauvre sourire, et Hermione comprit que depuis la fin de la guerre et tous ses morts, Harry la délaissait de plus en plus.

-Mais t'as essayé de parler avec lui ? lui demanda-t-elle dans l'optique de lui remonter le moral.

-Oui, mais à chaque fois il devient évasif, répondit son amie tristement. Franchement je comprends qu'il ait besoin de temps, je suis même là pour lui, pour l'aider, mais depuis quelques jours il est plongé dans ses bouquins et n'en sort plus, on dirait toi une veille d'examen...se désola Ginny. Pardon, se reprit-elle tout de suite après, c'est juste que ça me frustre, de pas savoir comment l'aider.

Hermione, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque sur elle, prit la remarque sans broncher.

-Tu sais, je pense que le fait que tu sois toujours là pour lui le rassure, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a besoin d'être épaulé.

Ginny, une fois de plus, se bénit d'avoir Hermione comme amie, et qu'elle sache si bien analyser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Je sais, mais...il me manque tu sais, souffla-t-elle, sans développer plus, sachant que son amie comprendrait.

-C'est compréhensible, dit d'ailleurs celle-ci, vous êtes deux à être en couple. Ce que tu devrais faire, c'est lui changer les idées pour une fois. Comme tu dis si bien qu'il passe son temps à bosser, offre lui un peu de répit, et...réconforte-le, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ginny pouffa, et prit en compte la remarque d'Hermione, pour le moins judicieuse.

Elles bavardèrent joyeusement tout en sirotant du jus de citrouille, puis une fois le devoir de Ginny accompli, elles remontèrent tout aussi joyeusement vers leur foyer.

Elles arrivèrent en même temps que Parvati, qui pour une fois n'était pas collée à Lavande, et qui discutait avec sa jumelle.

-**Liberate me ex inferis (1)**, prononça Hermione d'une voix claire.

Elles entrèrent, en laissant une Grosse Dame qui voulait à tout prix savoir pourquoi les deux amies étaient d'une inhabituelle bonne humeur.

Il était vrai que depuis la fin de la bataille, le château avait dû être réaménagé en catastrophe, et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait avant entre les murs du château n'était plus. Accentuée par les pertes innombrables et le traumatisme que tout ceci avait engendré, l'ambiance était plus à la mélancolie dans la grande bâtisse et tous regrettaient l'ancien temps, même si la plupart étaient revenus. Maintenant que le professeur McGonagall était directrice temporaire, tout était encore plus stricte qu'avant, et les occasions de liberté ou de rire se faisaient de plus en plus rare, alors que la pression se faisait de plus en plus intense pour les Septième année, qui devaient travailler dur pour obtenir leur diplôme.

D'ailleurs, certains levèrent la tête en entendant les voix enjouées des deux filles.

Mais qu'importe, dans un monde où l'on commençait à peine à se remettre des évènements de l'été, ce n'était pas se morfondre qui allait faire changer les choses. Et Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait un côté rassurant dans le fait que malgré tout, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, comme la bonne humeur de son amie.

Comme quand elle était partie, Hermione retrouva ses affaires exactement là où elle les avait laissées, les chaussettes de Harry avec en prime des parchemins à l'écriture en pattes de mouches de Ron.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés à la vue de certains de ses précieux livres par terre.

Harry et Ron, qui ne les avaient pas vues rentrer, sursautèrent légèrement.

Chacun savait que s'en prendre aux affaire de Hermione, c'était s'exposer à une engueulade, et sachant qu'elle était plutôt rancunière, les gens avaient la bonne idée de ne rien faire pour l'importuner.

Harry se leva prestement et ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient puis retourna directement potasser les nombreux livres qui ornaient son bureau.

Ron, qui lui disputait maintenant une partie avec Dean, se contenta de lever les yeux et jurer qu'il le ferait plus tard.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Hermione ne ripostait pas aussi vaillamment que d'habitude, elle seule sachant qu'elle allait le leur faire payer. Elle râla pour la forme, ramassa elle aussi ses affaires pour que plus personne ne les abîme, et monta dans son dortoir en compagnie de Ginny.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le monde, sachant qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

Elle attendit patiemment Harry, alors qu'elle faisait signe à Ron et Ginny de ne pas l'attendre.

Quand la salle fut presque vide, elle se dirigea vers Harry, qui ne semblait pas avoir noté qu'il fallait aller manger. Elle poussa d'une main une pile de livres, sous les yeux levés au ciel de Harry, et s'installa confortablement sur la table. Elle attendit qu'il parle, mais pour une fois il ne semblait pas d'humeur loquace, alors elle fit durer le silence un peu plus longtemps, puis déclara :

-Harry, en temps normal, je te féliciterais, mais là c'est de l'acharnement.

Harry releva le nez de sa feuille de notes couverte d'encre et s'adossa à sa chaise, l'air résigné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hem ?

-C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question, fit-elle, ne se souciant pas du faux air ennuyé de son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il encore, ses yeux verts fixant posément Hermione.

-Écoute, depuis quelques temps, je te vois bosser comme un dingue sur ces foutus ASPIC, et tu sais que normalement, je ne me mêle jamais de tes histoires avec Ginny, à moins que vous veniez me voir, reprit-elle quand Harry lui fit les gros yeux. Seulement, là, on est plusieurs à avoir remarqué que tu ne manges plus, tu passes ta vie vissé sur cette foutue chaise...

-Wahou, si tu jures comme ça, c'est que ça doit être vrai, plaisanta-t-il doucement.

-...mais tu devrais profiter de la vie.

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Ginny est là pour toi, et elle ne cherche qu'à t'aider, pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas venir à toi ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois comme question et comme remarque.

-Hem, tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et après cet été, je veux terminer la tâche correctement. Il y a toujours des Mangemorts en liberté.

-Je sais, mais Ginny est ta petite amie, et même si ton travail est primordial, je n'ai pas envie que tu te ruines la santé et la vue pour quelque chose que je pourrais faire, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, voyant que son ami ouvrait la bouche.

Tout en parlant, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et se dit qu'elle était bonne pour finir sa vie à courser les Mangemorts aux quatre coins du monde sans jamais se poser. Mais si cela permettait à Harry de souffler un peu après ce qu'il avait vécu, alors elle prendrait à sa charge les recherches. Et tant pis si sa vie personnelle passait après. Il avait sacrifié son enfance pour les sauver tous, et la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remercier était de l'aider. Et puis, ce ne serait pas si terrible, elle avait apprit à aimer ce jus d'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines avant d'attaquer. Sortir sa baguette et ne pas savoir si on n'en réchapperait vivant était un hasard impossible à comprendre pour celle qui ne jurait que par les chiffres ordonnés et programmés de l'Arithmancie. Et paradoxalement, c'était ça qui l'attirait. Harry avait raison, il fallait finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

-Hermione... tenta-t-il, dans un vain espoir de lui expliquer.

-Mais si tu continues, tu vas perdre ta copine. Ginny en souffre, de cette absence constante. Tu sais, mine de rien, les attentions quotidiennes, ça compte ! Ça montre que l'autre tient à toi, fit-elle, essoufflée.

-Hermione...C'est le but, déclara Harry, ses yeux dérivant vers la fenêtre et ses paysages impénétrables.

-Des fois ça peut faire du bien de se sentir...quoi ? acheva-t-elle, ayant entendu son ami.

-C'est le but, redit Harry d'une voix lasse.

-Attend... le but de quoi ? demanda Hermione, sonnée. Merlin savait que ces deux-là s'aimaient très fort.

-C'est voulu si je m'éloigne d'elle comme ça, dit Harry en fermant les paupières. Écoute, si je dois partir constamment pour le boulot, cela ne sert à rien qu'elle m'attende, reprit-il, tout en se massant la main. Elle ne sera pas inquiète 24/24 h, et elle pourra reprendre une vie normale. Je la prépare juste à notre séparation, termina-t-il, plus sombre.

-Mais...tu l'aimes toujours ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

-Évidemment ! Merlin sait que je l'aime, fit-il en reprenant ce que se disait Hermione un peu plus tôt. Mais c'est le seul moyen de la protéger.

-Mais tu as pensé à elle ? dit la jeune femme, songeant que la nouvelle allait attrister profondément sa meilleure amie.

-Bien sûr ! Mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'elle passe sa vie à se faire un sang d'encre pour moi. J'ai vu combien elle souffrait de cette situation l'année dernière, alors imagine ça dans le futur..., ajouta Harry, qui visiblement avait réponse à tout. Hermione, ne crois pas que cela ne me fais pas mal de la laisser, tu sais mieux que personne à quel point j'en suis amoureux, mais s'il te plaît, on arrête d'en parler. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, et j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi, ajouta-t-il après un silence, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu fais une connerie, déclara-t-elle, tout aussi sérieusement que lui. Mais elle n'avait pas à discuter ses décisions, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, comme il était aussi têtu qu'elle. Allez viens, on va manger, ça va te donner des forces, fit-elle en souriant, parce qu'à mon avis, Ginny ne se laissera pas faire.

_Merlin que c'est compliqué les histoires d'amour..._

Ils rejoignirent ensemble la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves étaient réunis. Harry l'appela, et elle s'installa à côté de lui, avec Ron face d'eux.

Le repas passa, et elle vit avec contentement que ce soir le dessert était un sorbet à différents goûts, dessert qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Elle recentra son attention sur Ron, que rien ni personne n'empêchait de dévorer son sorbet au citron, agrémenté de divers gâteaux et décorations.

-Tu essaies de battre un record ? demanda-t-elle à Ron, en secouant lentement la tête, alors que leurs voisins riaient doucement.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il à son tour, alors qu'une goutte s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit-elle d'un ton perplexe. Finir ta glace le plus vite possible ? Battre un record de vitesse ? Attraper un mal de ventre peut-être ?

-Et toi, rétorqua-t-il goguenard, un record de lenteur ? T'aimes pas le sucré ? Une attention particulière à ta ligne ? Mais je peux te la finir si tu veux, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il se prit un violent coup de cuillère sur le dos de la main, alors qu'elle-même finissait tranquillement son sorbet.

Et soudain, la table entière entendit un hurlement.

-Du jus, du jus ! Rhaa ça brûle ! s'écria Ron, devenu rouge tomate et qui s'éventait la bouche avec la main.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, avec la tête d'un enfant de chœur.

Il se retourna vers elle, et la regarda avec des yeux accusateurs.

-C'est toi, fit-il, furibond.

-Mais enfin non Ronald, pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement ironique.

-Merde Hem', ça tu vas me le payer, s'écria-t-il, en baissant la voix après avoir essuyé un regard réprobateur du professeur McGonagall.

-Du piment moldu. La prochaine fois que tu oses poser tes affaires de _mon _côté et que tu oses toucher à _mes_ livres, Ron, je te le ferai regretter encore plus cher, c'est clair ? fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

La tablée rigola discrètement, pour ne pas trop déranger la quiétude qui régnait.

L'intéressé baissa bien vite les yeux, pour les relever et demander à la cantonade depuis quand Hermione Granger se vengeait. La boutade eut le mérite de dérider tout le monde, et Ron tira gentiment la langue à Hermione pour lui montrer l'étendue de son affection.

* * *

Pendant que les autres retournaient dans leurs Salles communes après le dîner, Ron rattrapa son amie par le bras et lui murmura qu'il voulait lui parler. Harry continua donc sans eux sans s'en préoccuper, alors que Ginny le suivait avec un air inquiet.

_Oh pitié, faites qu'il ne vienne pas me parler de son devoir d'astronomie ou je l'étrangle. _

Quelques jours plus tôt, le professeur Sinistra leur avait collé une dissertation de quatre parchemins sur l'étude de Io, un des satellites de Jupiter, et évidemment, alors qu'il n'était à rendre que pour dans une dizaine de jours, le sien était prêt, tandis que Ron n'avait même pas écrit son nom sur ses parchemins. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait compter sur sa Hermy chérie pour l'aider. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible, et de céder quasi une fois sur deux à l'appel en détresse de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron allait lui demander de l'aide, et comme il avait depuis longtemps épuisé toutes ses chances, il allait demander à Harry de la supplier, et évidemment, elle allait culpabiliser en disant non. Ils pouvaient être assez mesquins quand ils s'y mettaient tous les deux.

Elle se força donc à ne pas le renvoyer directement vers l'étagère correspondante de la bibliothèque, et se retourna avec un sourire de celle-qui-allait-se-faire-un-plaisir-de-le-voir-galérer-deux-jours-avant-de-rendre-le-devoir.

-Oui, Ron ?

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide, sachant pertinemment que le couvre-feu était pour bientôt.

Ron rougit, et mit quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

Hermione avait faux, il ne voulait pas lui parler d'astronomie, et quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle pria pour qu'il lui parle de devoirs au lieu de...Trop tard.

Se préparant mentalement, elle fixa Ron, qui détestait ça puisque ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Visiblement, tous les deux voulaient en finir.

-Harry est avec ma sœur...commença-t-il lentement, tout en évitant le regard perçant d'Hermione. Et..même si j'ai du mal, je sais qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Sauf que...

-Tu peux tout me dire Ron, essaya Hermione pour l'encourager.

-Enfin bref, le truc c'est que...j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas heureux en ce moment, acheva-t-il en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas, lui laissant le temps de finir sa déclaration.

-Tu sais qu'il adore le Quidditch, et qu'il raterait un entraînement pour rien au monde ? Ben les sélections commencent bientôt et il ne s'est toujours pas ré-inscrit. Et il ne mange rien, et il travaille toujours comme un acharné alors que normalement il devrait...je sais pas moi, passer du temps à buller...Là on dirait toi une veille d'exam' quoi...Pardon ! se reprit-il juste après, alors qu'Hermione se disait que la famille Weasley allait se recevoir un coup de massue dans quelques temps. Même Potions Hermione, tu te rend compte ! Le truc qu'il déteste ! acheva-t-il, les yeux écarquillés pour marquer sa surprise.

Celle-ci ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Si Ron, son meilleur ami, avait remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas comme d'habitude, c'est que vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas attention, mais généralement, ils en parlaient tous les deux quand l'un ou l'autre avait des problèmes, et tout se réglait tout seul. Mais cette fois, Harry n'avait rien dit à Ron, et Ron n'en avait pas parlé avec Harry. Elle se morigéna intérieurement pour n'avoir rien vu avant, trop occupée par sa propre vie pour voir que le problème de ses deux amis prenait de l'ampleur.

_Bravo Hermione, super amie, vraiment..._

Choquée par sa propre pensée mais d'accord avec, Hermione se creusa les méninges pour trouver une solution.

Harry était son frère de cœur, et elle savait qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus proche comme famille, depuis que ses rapports avec les Weasley avaient changé, et particulièrement avec Ron, depuis qu'il sortait avec la protégée de la famille. Sans compter que tous les deux avaient perdu leurs parents, Hermione ayant prit soin de lancer un « Oubliette » irréversible à ses parents, au cas où Voldemort gagnerait la guerre.

Harry lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à propos de Ginny et lui, et elle savait qu'en pareille situation, lui ne dirait rien.

Mais elle savait aussi que l'inquiétude de Ron était réelle, et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle trouvait légitime qu'il soit au courant, même si cela impliquait qu'il allait frapper Harry pour avoir fait du mal à sa sœur.

Cependant, leurs problèmes de couples étaient personnels, et à leur place, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'un tiers s'en mêle...

_Mais pourquoi je trouve toujours le moyen de me fourrer dans des situations aussi compliquées... _

-Écoute Ron, je pense que si tu trouves qu'Harry va mal, tu devrais en parler avec lui directement. Personnellement, j'ai bien vu qu'il était fatigué, mais ça se comprend, avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, c'est normal qu'il bosse plus que d'habitude ! Et d'ailleurs Ron, commença-t-elle, tu devrais commencer à travailler aussi, parce que bizarrement, je te vois pas beaucoup bosser ces temps-ci...finit-elle avec un faux air de reproches, pour mieux le faire culpabiliser.

Elle ne savait pas si Ron croyait son mensonge, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle avait beau aimer Harry plus que tout et comprendre que c'était leurs histoires et pas celle des autres, elle savait aussi que Ron avait été un soutien de taille à Harry durant toutes ces années. Aussi mentir plus, c'était favoriser un de ses amis plus que l'autre, et en plus commencer à raconter de vrais mensonge, au lieu de simplement omettre la vérité. Elle était championne dans l'art de noyer le poisson, et si personne ne s'en rendait compte, elle parvenait toujours à ses fins avec cette technique. Ainsi Ron, au lieu de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas répondu à la question, préféra baisser les yeux avant qu'elle le traîne par la peau du cou à la bibliothèque dès le lendemain samedi, et qu'elle le force à y rester enfermé jusqu'à dimanche soir.

Hermione sourit d'avoir évité une discussion qui l'aurais mise dans une situation compliquée, quand Ron, qui devait _vraiment _s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami, revint à la charge :

-Mais quand même, il ne t'a rien dit à toi ? demanda-t-il.

Et devant son air de cocker battu, elle se sentit à deux doigts de céder.

Elle avala rapidement sa salive, et tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, lui répondit, alors que sa conscience lui hurlait qu'elle le trahissait un peu.

-Non Ron, Harry ne m'a rien dit. Enfin je t'avoue qu'on parle pas trop de Quidditch hein, car comme tu le sais ce n'est pas exactement mon sport favori...

-Oui ça je sais que t'as peur de monter sur un balais, reconnut-il avec un sourire goguenard, mais...

Hermione saisit la balle au vol, et avant que toute cette histoire ne finisse par lui revenir en pleine figure, elle commença à lentement se diriger vers la porte de la classe.

-Ron ! Je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que c'est dangereux ! s'indigna-t-elle, sans feinter cette fois, car pour rien au monde elle n'avouerait qu'elle, Hermione Granger, avait peur de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un balai.

Celui-ci fixa sa compagne d'un regard moqueur tout en la suivant, et elle bénit Merlin quand elle vit qu'il avait oublié leur ancien sujet de conversation pour plutôt la charrier plus largement sur le seul domaine ou presque où il était meilleur qu'elle.

-Ne mens pas, Hermione, je sais que t'as le vertige, et que rien que l'idée d'approcher un balai autrement que pour faire le ménage t'effraie au plus haut point, acheva-t-il, dans l'espoir de la faire avouer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle continua donc sur cette lancée de bon cœur, heureuse d'avoir pu détourner la conversation vers un sujet moins glissant, même si c'était à ses dépends...

_Harry, je te jure que cette fois, tu m'en devra une..._

-Ronald Weasley, je t'interdis de dire de pareilles sottises ! Et arrête aussi avec ces idées macho à deux noises comme quoi les femmes sont là pour faire le ménage, tu veux ?

-Et pourtant tu m'aides à très largement faire mes devoirs Hem'... contra-t-il avec un sourire victorieux. Mais c'est d'accord, je te met au défi : si tu accepte de monter sur un balai et de jouer au Quidditch avec nous au moins une fois, je reconnaîtrai publiquement que tu n'es pas une froussarde.

Elle vit parfaitement ses yeux briller de ruse, parce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours, mais de peur qu'il se rappelle de quoi ils parlaient juste avant, elle ne voyait pas d'autre option que d'accepter.

-Tu aurait dû aller à Serpentard Ron, soupira-t-elle, tout en songeant d'avance au calvaire qu'elle allait subir.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu accepte le pari ? demanda-t-il, tout content.

-Tu diras devant TOUT LE MONDE, c'est-à-dire dans la Grande Salle, que je suis la meilleure ET tu accepteras de passer deux mois entiers de week-ends à réviser avec moi à la bibliothèque ? lui demanda-t-elle, elle aussi fin stratège.

Ron pâlit un peu, et se demanda si finalement, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Mais devant l'air si sûr de son amie, il se rappela qu'il était un Gryffondor, et qu'un Gryffondor ne fuyait jamais devant l'ennemi, en l'occurrence, la possibilité de finir ridiculisé et enfermé jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais dommage pour notre jolie brune, il se persuada qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran, sans penser qu'elle aussi était une Gryffondor qui faisait honneur à sa maison, et se disant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, accepta les conditions.

-Et si c'est moi qui gagne, tu t'engages à me servir de quelque manière que ce soit pendant deux mois, et déclarera officiellement que moi, Ronald Weasley, suis le plus beau, le plus fort, et le meilleur des Gryffondor devant TOUTE notre maison, imposa-t-il dans une moue sadique.

Hermione, qui attendait de voir ce que lui imposerait son ami, sourit malicieusement, car elle avait déjà quelques idées pour lui faire regretter à jamais ses volontés dans le cas ou elle échouerait.

Même si tout ceci était inutile, car même si elle préférait embrasser les pieds de Trelawney plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait effectivement une peur bleue de l'altitude, elle allait se dépasser une fois de plus et prouver à tous, et particulièrement à ceux qui la sous-estimaient, qu'elle était capable de tout.

Ils continuèrent de babiller joyeusement tout en arrivant devant leur Salle commune, et se séparèrent quand Ron se fit harponner par Hannah Abbot, Poufsouffle rescapée qui après l'été, s'était mise en couple avec son meilleur ami, non sans avoir auparavant clarifié -c'est-à-dire formellement interdit d'être trop proche de son copain à Hermione- la situation.

Elle s'approcha à toute vitesse et s'empara vivement du bras de son copain tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Hermione, tout en regardant avec un air réjoui l'élu de son cœur. Elle les regarda s'éloigner en souriant, car la Guerre avait effacé tout prémice amoureux qui avaient pu naître entre eux quand ils avaient dû cohabiter ensemble au Square Grimmaud, et qu'ils avaient découvert que l'intimité entre eux n'était pas possible, car ils ne s'accordaient pas.

Car contrairement aux apparences, Hermione voulait quelqu'un qui soit fort, après qu'elle-même ait dû être forte, trop forte pour pouvoir supporter tout ce que la Guerre leur avait fait endurer. La peine, le découragement, l'intelligence, elle avait dû tout supporter chez ses deux meilleurs amis pendant des mois entiers, sans qu'elle-même ne puisse s'effondrer, car même si Harry était la clé de toute cette folie, c'était elle qui maintenait l'espoir permanent en aidant Harry à trouver des Horcruxes, en essayant de survivre par tous les moyens, même dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part en plein hiver. Elle ne leur avait jamais rien dit ni reproché, mais avait souffert de cette tension constante, sans personne à qui se livrer, et plus que tout, le fait de devoir se forcer à espérer.

Alors que Ron, lui, avec tout ça, avait besoin de réconfort, de douceur, spécialement après avoir perdu son frère. Il rêvait d'avoir une femme qui prenait soin de lui, qu'il puisse chérir et gâter simplement, sans prise de tête aucune, dans une vie simple et heureuse, un peu comme ses parents avaient eu.

_J'espère sincèrement qu'Hannah ne va pas m'arracher les deux yeux après avoir appris le pari !_

* * *

Elle rentra dans la Salle commune, et rencontra avec bonheur l'odeur de ce qui avait été, _était _sa maison. Même si l'agitation n'était pas la même qu'avant, elle retrouva l'odeur de parchemin et de feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, qui lui rappelaient toutes les belles années qu'elle avait passé dans le château.

Elle trouva comme par hasard Harry, sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée et plongé dans un livre qui semblait passionnant.

Elle s'assit bruyamment à côté de lui, et l'observa deux secondes avant de prendre la parole :

-Harry James Potter, tu m'en dois deux, annonça-t-elle simplement, alors que son meilleur ami tournait la tête vers elle.

-Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Elle posa ses chaussures à terre et prit ses aises sur le canapé, en étirant ses jambes et en prenant toute la place, impliquant de pousser sciemment Harry, qui haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire « t'es sérieuse ? » Elle garda sa position, et il se laissa faire, le temps de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Figure-toi que ton meilleur ami Ron se fait du souci pour toi. Il a remarqué que tu n'étais pas au top de ta forme en ce moment, et il est venu me poser des questions.

En entendant cette phrase, Harry se rembrunit, et retourna à la lecture de son livre, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille distraite. Hermione pianota deux secondes sur le dossier du canapé, de plus en plus fort, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ça énervait son alter ego. D'ailleurs, ça ne rata pas, et deux secondes plus tard, il finit par lui demander, excédé :

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en parler à Ron ? Il se fait vraiment du souci pour toi ! Enfin il a passé des heures à me raconter combien tu avais changé, que tu mangeais plus, que t'avais l'air triste et que tu ne jouais plus au Quidditch ! Harry, Ron quoi ! Si pour que même lui trouve ça suspect sans trouver d'explication, c'est qu'il y a un souci non ? Lui qui ne voit jamais rien d'habitude !

-Et toi tu fais quoi là, avec ton discours ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, l'air ennuyé. On en a déjà parlé Hem'. Je t'en ai parlé uniquement pour que tu me fiche la paix avec ça, pas pour que tu me rabâche les oreilles avec à longueur de journée.

-Mais merde Harry quoi ! s'exclama cette dernière, s'attirant par la même occasion des coups d'œil intrigués de la part de la salle entière, qui trouvait anormal que Hermione Granger jure de cette manière sur son meilleur ami. C'est pas ça le problème ! Enfin si, mais tu te rends pas compte de la position dans laquelle tu m'as mise ! J'ai été obligée de lui _mentir ! _Et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Si on se fait du souci pour toi, nous qui sommes les plus proches de toi, c'est quand même que tu devrais te reprendre en main !

-Hem', c'est pas en changeant tes tournures de phrase que tu vas me faire changer d'avis, déclara Harry, plus fatigué d'en parler qu'autre chose. Je te remercie vraiment de ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je sais que je t'en dois une, mais comme tu le pense sûrement, ne fais pas ces yeux-là, je te connais par cœur, c'est mes affaires et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi que ça regarde, et aucune de tes remarques, supplications et/ou air de chien battu n'y changera rien. Je suis un grand garçon, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisse tranquille avec ça, parce que ça ne concerne aucun d'entre vous. Et si Ron a quelque chose à me dire, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire lui-même, acheva-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux, histoire de bien faire passer le message.

-Parfait. Tu sais quoi Harry ? Tu avais raison, je n'ai aucune intention de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et d'ailleurs j'ai dit à Ron d'en faire autant, mais sache quand même que tu m'en dois_ deux. _Laisse-moi finir, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, parce que oui, pour sauver tes fesses, j'ai dû parier avec Ron que je jouerai avec vous au Quidditch, Harry ! Tu te rend compte ! _Monter sur un balai ! _Et lui servir d'esclave pendant deux mois si je ne le fais pas, en plus de lui faire une ovation devant tout le monde ! Faut vraiment que je t'aime pour accepter de faire ça, finit-elle en se passant la main sur le front, apeurée d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

Harry, qui avait compris qu'elle avait détourné la conversation pour ne pas qu'ils finissent par s'étriper, releva les yeux de son livre, et la regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa la joue, alors qu'elle faisait mine d'être contrariée.

-T'es vraiment la meilleur Hem', c'est pour ça que je t'aime, lui déclara-t-il en souriant, parce qu'il savait qu'elle craquait toujours à ce moment-là.

-C'est ça, fais-toi pardonner, t'en as besoin, se moqua-t-elle alors qu'il frottait ses jambes pour la faire fléchir.

-Et moi alors ? s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, Hermione en souriant, alors que Harry laissait son sourire se faner peu à peu.

Ginny s'approcha, tandis qu'Hermione repliait ses genoux pour lui faire de la place. Ils discutèrent cinq minutes de Ron et Hannah, quand soudain Hermione, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir ses amis marcher sur des œufs en permanence en présence de l'autre, décida de les laisser seuls, et de fuir cette atmosphère pesante. Elle demanda pardon à ses amis en silence, et pour justifier sa fuite, lâcha un magnifique :

-Bordel, je vais me faire tuer.

Ses deux amis tournèrent des yeux surpris vers elle, peu habitués à sa nouvelle « liberté », depuis qu'elle avait déclaré qu'au final, jurer n'était pas si mal, et qu'elle trouvait que ça la détendait.

Ils lui demandèrent du regard de quoi elle parlait, et se levant prestement du canapé, elle leur adressa un vague signe de la main, expliquant qu'elle était en retard pour rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

Tout en se sauvant, elle adressa un regard d'avertissement à Harry, qui ne réagit pas à cette mise en garde, et un regard encourageant à Ginny, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin, sachant que son copain était une fois de plus distant avec elle.

Le couple se regarda un instant, unis par un même souvenir d'une Hermione-enclyclopédie-vivante et retrouvant une seconde leur complicité d'avant, quand Harry s'en rendit compte, et donc cligna des yeux tout en adoptant une attitude nonchalante pour se défaire de l'atmosphère qu'ils avaient crée.

Refoulant tous les deux leur peine, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, et se mirent à parler de cours, trahissant leur gêne, et par la même occasion qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait sur la même longueur d'ondes. Parce que parler de cours revient à parler du seul truc qu'on a en commun quand on a plus rien à se dire. Ou quand on refuse la communication.

Plus loin, Hermione sortait en trombe de la Salle commune, quand elle faillit percuter Seamus, qui donnait un dernier baiser à sa bien-aimée avant de franchir le tableau. Elle les évita de justesse, et Seamus se détacha -ou plutôt se décolla- deux secondes pour l'apostropher:

-Hem ? Tu vas où ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna rapidement, sans que son ami ne remarque le rose qui colorait peu à peu ses joues.

-Oh...je suis en retard pour rendre un bouquin à la bibliothèque.

Seamus haussa un sourcil, mais se désintéressa d'elle après lui avoir rappelé que le couvre-feu était pour dans même pas un quart d'heure. Elle le remercia bien vite, et courut en toute discrétion vers sa destination, remerciant mentalement Merlin que Seamus n'avait pas vu qu'elle n'avait rien dans les mains.

Elle dévala les escaliers qui la menaient à la Salle sur Demande à toute allure sans croiser personne, pressée d'arriver à son défouloir.

En effet, depuis toute petite et jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, Hermione avait fait de la danse. Une véritable passion qu'elle avait dû abandonner en entrant dans le monde des sorciers puis en combattant Voldemort. Mais elle revenant maintenant à ses premières amours, utilisait ce moyen pour échapper quelques heures au monde qui l'entourait, quand les livres ne le pouvaient pas.

Elle s'approcha dur mur et passa devant trois fois.

_Je voudrais entrer. _

Après avoir prononcé trois fois son souhait devant le mur du Septième étage, elle vit une porte en chêne massif se dessiner devant elle, et quand la poignée apparut, elle ouvrit la porte, entra dans la pièce tout en vérifiant qu'elle était seule avant de s'arrêter net.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne put rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprit et balbutier difficilement :

-D...désolée. Je m'en vais.

En effet, elle était tombée sur une réunion de gars de Serpentard, qui regardaient la nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux ronds.

Il y avait Draco Malfoy, attrapeur de de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Miles Bletchey, gardien, Terence Higgs, Craig Montague, le capitaine, Cassius Warrington, aussi dans l'équipe, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, qui lui semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose.

Elle ne connaissait que Malfoy, Zabini et Nott, les autres étant seulement des têtes qu'elle avait aperçu lors de double cours avec eux, ou aux matches, et voyait avec stupéfaction qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était hostile à son égard. La salle était muette d'étonnement, car une tierce personne avait réussi à entrer dans une salle déjà occupée, et qui plus est, par des personnes avec qui elle n'avait rien à voir.

_Peut-être que la Salle fonctionne moins bien qu'avant, après que le Feudeymon l'ait ravagée ? En tout cas, j'ai le droit au gratin ce soir, il y a la moitié de l 'équipe de Serpentard !_

Les garçons étaient tranquillement assis sur des fauteuils bas, dans une pièce à l'ambiance cosy, quoiqu'à l'effigie des couleurs vert et argent, et semblaientbien s'amuser, vu les verres et les Gallions sur la table.

Voulant se montrer sociable, elle s'avança pour leur dire bonjour à tous.

_Si Dumbledore avait été là, il aurait été fier de nous. Finalement, un rapprochement entre Maisons sera peut-être possible._

Après une hésitation, elle s'approcha d'eux, et même si certains furent surpris, seul Cassius ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer :

-Granger.

Alors qu'elle était à mi chemin, ce fut à son tour de s'étonner, puis de réagir de même :

-Tu dois être Cassius Warrington.

Le dénommé Cassius, aux cheveux couleur de nuit et aux yeux couleur de sable, la fixait sans se cacher, et si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était à Serpentard, elle aurait vraiment cru qu'il était à Serdaigle, rien que par son apparence : il avait des notes dans la paume de sa main gauche, chose que seuls les Serdaigle faisaient, les autres Maisons n'étant pas aussi assidues dans le travail.

_Est-ce que tous les Serpentard sont beaux à ce point ? Ou est-ce que qu'il faut être beau pour rentrer à Serpentard ? Peut-être que ça aide à leur réussite. Après tout, on est tous plus cléments envers quelqu'un à notre goût... _

Elle finit par atteindre Théodore, qui se trouvait au plus près de la porte, et s'adressa à l'assemblée, à la fois anxieuse de se retrouver seule entourée de mecs, mais aussi curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

-A quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux cartes que les garçons avaient dans les mains.

En observant la scène, elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait le jeu. Ce n'étaient pas des Gallions, mais des pièces de poker, et ils étaient en plein milieu d'une partie apparemment en faveur de Malfoy.

-Granger, c'est gentil d'être passée, mais tu viens d'interrompre une manche qui me serait hautement favorable, là.

Elle rougit à ce commentaire, mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer chacun des jeux.

-Pardonne-moi, fit-elle tout en calculant qui allait perdre.

Les garçons comprirent son jeu, et observèrent son visage à mesure qu'elle comptait, tout en prenant soin de cacher leurs propres cartes. Malfoy, le dernier de la tablée et celui qui cachait le mieux son jeu, décida d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne lui fasse tout perdre. C'est qu'elle serait capable de tout chambouler avec ce qu'elle affichait sur son visage !

-Granger, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais t'es en train de tout faire foirer là.

Elle les regarda dans les yeux, se demandant sérieusement comment elle le pourrait sans avoir ouvert la bouche, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand elle aperçut le reste de la mise. Et elle comprit. Elle releva les yeux vers Terence Higgs, qui était juste en face d'elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Mais non...

Voyant qu'elle avait vu, ils s'empressèrent tous de sauver leur honneur, chacun à sa manière :

-C'est pas ce que tu crois (Terence, Miles Bletchey et Craig Montague)

_Ils nient, ce sont eux les plus cochons..._

-Fais pas ta prude Granger ! (Blaise et Draco)

_Ils s'en vantent, ils sont encore pire..._

-Oh ça va Granger, on est plus en Première année (Cassius)

_Il détourne la conversation sans nier, à mon avis il doit bien s'amuser !_

-Ils m'ont forcé (Théodore)

_Vu le ton las de sa voix, j'ai pas de mal à le croire..._

Elle s'approcha quand même et s'assit entre Théodore et Cassius, ceux qui elle avait le plus confiance pour l'instant. Elle poussa les jetons qui se trouvaient là, et Théo par la même occasion. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste, elle s'empara de la feuille que Théo cachait sous sa fesse gauche. Elle le lut attentivement. Les mâles autour d'elle étaient plus que surpris, et certains souriaient en la voyant si chamboulée. Elle finit de lire, et rendit sa feuille à Théo, qui la garda en main avec une moue amusée en voyant l'état de sa voisine.

Elle fixa un point au fond de la pièce, approximativement au niveau du cou de Draco, qui était pile en face d'elle, tout en leur demandant :

-Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ?

-C'est moi Granger.

Cassius, évidemment fier de son effet, chercha à croiser son regard avec succès, et sourit de malice. Il pouvait, car effectivement, Hermione venait de tomber sur une liasse de parchemins recensent les qualités, défauts et performances des trois quarts de la population féminine de Poudlard. Les feuilles étaient disposées en un tableau contenant des catégories et de la place pour les commentaires. La dernière entrée mentionnait Susan Bones, élève de Poufsouffle. Qui selon les commentaires aurait copulé de façon passionnée dans la salle de bain des Préfets avec Craig Montague (présent dans la pièce), un soir où c'était à leurs homologues de faire la ronde.

-Mais...c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, à présent surprise.

Deux réponses simultanées.

-Évidemment (Cassius)

-Bien sûr que non ! (Craig)

Elle se tourna vers Théo, le plus « neutre » de la bande, pour savoir.

-Hééé me demande pas, j'en sais rien, je ne fais que l'arbitre hein ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les deux mains.

Mais à en croire Craig qui évitait soigneusement son regard, elle en déduit que c'était vrai.

Alors elle sourit, heureuse pour eux, car même si il était probable que ça n'avait été qu'une nuit, elle avait la preuve que la cohabitation était possible même dans le pire des cas.

_Quelle bande de dévergondés, c'est pas possible..._

_-_Bon sang Cassius, je te verrais plus jamais de la même manière, dit-elle en regardant l'intéressé, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. C'est quoi cette liste sexiste d'abord ? D'une ce n'est pas cool pour les filles mentionnées, deux c'est complètement puéril, et trois, je crois que je vais te piquer l'idée pour l'exemple !

Ils continuèrent ainsi, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, comment ils avaient commencé et comment ils fonctionnaient par exemple. Ainsi, tout en lisant le reste des parchemins, Hermione apprit que cela durait depuis la Sixième année, alors que la menace de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus pesante, et qu'ils s'en étaient servis comme exutoire. Car bien sûr, des garçons de leur âge et de leur classe, ça parlait soit de Quidditch, soit de filles, soit de fesses, soit d'argent. Ils étaient plein, mais plusieurs avaient arrêté, pour se consacrer totalement au Lord, et d'autres étaient morts pendant la Guerre. Ils étaient les seuls du groupe encore vivant. Le système fonctionnait ainsi : ils jouaient au poker, et le perdant rajoutait ses "exploits" sur la liste s'il en avait. Sinon, un gage.

Hermione sourit à ces explications, quand elle tomba sur un parchemin particulièrement explicite, mettant en scène son amie Luna.

Rouge de gêne, car pour le coup elle connaissait bien la fille concernée, elle releva les yeux dès les premières lignes. Et n'eut aucun mal à deviner, au grand sourire qu'il arborait, que Blaise était celui qui avait ajouté cette entrée de cette histoire.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il sournoisement.

-Bordel Blaise, un peu de décence dans ce monde de brutes, répondit-elle pour noyer le poisson.

Elle réalisa une seconde trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais heureusement personne ne sembla s'en formaliser.

-Allons, Hermione, à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu portes bien l'insigne de ta maison...petite lionne...insinua-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle comprendrait l'allusion, subtile, à la relation qu'elle avait secrètement entretenu avec son meilleur ami, Draco, juste avant d'apprendre pour Dumbledore.  
Ils avaient alors convenu de se séparer, la guerre approchant. La sûreté et les « convictions » avaient eu raison d'eux, et ils ne s'étaient même pas dit « On se reverra après la guerre. »

Mais force était d'avouer qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, encore vivants, et que tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ennemi n'avaient pas totalement disparus.

Elle piqua un fard, puis releva la tête, car comme venait si bien de le montrer Blaise, elle était une Gryffondor, et elle n'avait peur de rien.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Blaise, répliqua-t-elle, avec un regard voulant dire « Tu-l'ouvres-encore-une-fois-et-je-te-coupe-les-couilles » et pour une fois, le serpent obtempéra.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au principal intéressé, mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, et rien ne transparaissait.

Elle lut jusqu'à la fin, pour lui montrer qu'effectivement, les lions n'ont peur de rien, tout en vérifiant que Malfoy n'avait rien dévoilé de leur histoire. S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'écrit son nom, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Les autres, elle s'en foutait comme de son premier costume, mais elle, c'était une autre histoire. Et soudain, elle fit le lien. Sa séance de danse.

Elle avait un avatar qu'elle avait programmé pour lui donner des cours, en plus d'une vidéo explicative et interactive, et y penser maintenant lui donnait la furieuse envie de danser, surtout pour évacuer le trop-plein d'informations assimilés sur ses camarades.

Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise à rien faire. Alors elle s'excusa et prétexta une bêtise pour pouvoir s'en aller.

* * *

Elle ressortit, et formula clairement sa demande cette fois. Pas question de se faire avoir deux fois.

_Je veux accéder à ma salle de danse. _

Elle ouvrit la porte, et enfin retrouva sa pièce chérie. Elle enfila un jogging, un débardeur et un pull ample, et fila se mettre en face de son professeur virtuel.

La musique démarra, et elle oublia tout. La danse la libérait, et elle qui n'était pas trop sport avait trouvé chaussure à son pied pour se dépenser.

Une fois par semaine, elle venait là, et y passait des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Même si elle reprenait tout juste la danse, elle sentait que son corps était plus souple et plus endurant à l'effort, et cela l'encourageait encore plus.

Après avoir fait un énième pas de hip hop, elle s'étira, puis fila à la douche.

Et comme tous les samedi soir, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, la salle se transformait pour devenir la chambre de son enfance.

La seule qui comportait des objets moldus tels qu'une télé et un ordinateur, que le directeur lui avait gracieusement permis d'importer quelques années plus tôt.

Elle se glissa dans un lit King size tout moelleux, alluma son ordinateur, et passa la soirée à regarder des séries moldues, qui lui rappelaient douloureusement que ses parents étaient loin.

Elle ne passa donc pas la nuit dans son dortoir, et dût y revenir en catimini le lendemain matin, car elle était sûre que dimanche matin oblige, tout Poudlard dormirait encore, et personne ne verrait qu'elle avait découché.

Malheureusement, le destin n'en décida pas ainsi, et au moment où elle atteignait le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle tomba nez à nez avec Seamus, qui lui aussi tentait de se faire discret.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une seconde, ne sachant s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, et c'est finalement Seamus qui prit la parole en premier :

-Dis donc Hermione, c'est pas très sérieux tout ça ! la nargua-t-il en souriant.

Elle se prit au jeu, et en attendant que la Grosse Dame daigne se réveiller, car elle était passablement irritée qu'on ose la déranger pendant son sommeil, aussi elle les ferait poireauter aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait, elle répondit sur le même ton :

-Tu peux parler, t'es dans la même situation que moi, souffla-t-elle, de peur de se faire remarquer.

-Pas faux. Qui est l'heureux élu? demanda-t-il encore, curieux de savoir avec qui la fière Gryffondor s'était envoyé en l'air.

-Et toi Seamus ? La même qu'hier soir je suppose ? répliqua-t-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'oserait pas répondre.

-Ok j'ai compris. Pas de question si tu n'en poses pas, annonça-t-il, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle sans contrepartie.

-Je préfère ça, dit-elle tandis qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans leur Salle commune, après s'être fait passer un savon par le portrait.

-Hermione, tu me choques sur ce coup-là, dit Seamus.

-Et bizarrement toi non, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Et qui te dit que j'ai passé la nuit avec un garçon ? Bon, c'est pas que je tombe de sommeil, mais je vais aller dormir un peu hein !

Après de faux yeux outrés de la part de Seamus, chacun remonta dans son dortoir, et ayant réussi à se glisser dans son lit sans réveiller ses colocataires, Hermione se glissa avec délices dans ses draps pour fermer les yeux dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout besoin de sommeil.

_Mais bon, faut bien garder l'illusion..._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en premier quelques heures plus tard. Ses colocataires, deux anciennes Sixième Année, dormaient à poing fermés.

Elle se leva sans bruit, et descendit seule dans la Grande Salle, quasi vide en raison de l'heure.

Tout en mangeant son bol de céréales d'une main et en lisant un bouquin dans l'autre, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, elle se demandait comment allait évoluer la relation Harry-Ginny.

Alors qu'elle pariait avec elle-même combien de temps elle allait pouvoir rester sur un balai sans hurler et supplier de descendre, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Théodore et Cassius arriver par la Grande porte.

Ils se firent un sourire et un vague signe de la main, et Hermione souriait, quand Seamus, toujours lui, s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

-Effectivement, c'était pas qui est l'heureux élu, mais qui _sont_ les heureux élus, lui souffla-t-il avec une moue moqueuse.

_Oh ! Il a osé ! Je vais me le faire lui, ça va pas tarder !_

Elle se retourna, surprise, mais rétorqua bien vite :

-Seamus ! cria-t-elle, alors que la moitié de la Salle, les concernés inclus, se retournait vers eux. Elle lui lança un bout de pain, puis retourna à sa lecture, alors qu'à côté d'elle il lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture.

-En cas, t'as pas nié, lui fit-il remarquer malicieusement.

Elle sourit et tenta d'ignorer sa remarque, mais les tentatives de Seamus pour l'embêter (des bruits plus ou moins suspects) eurent raison de sa patience, et elle appela Mandy Brocklehurst, la fille qui était avec Seamus et qu'elle avait aperçu rentrer en même temps que Seamus. Le problème, c'était que Seamus était sorti avec sa meilleure amie, qu'ils avaient cassé même pas deux semaines avant, qu'Hermione avait deviné que c'était à cause de Mandy, et que pour les filles, sortir avec l'ex d'une amie, c'est déclarer la guerre.

Celle-ci se retourna, et Seamus s'arrêta net.

-Y a Seamus qui a un truc à te dire, lui lança-t-elle depuis sa table.

Mandy s'approcha, et juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, Hermione chuchota à Seamus :

-La prochaine fois, fais en sorte de pas arriver en même temps qu'elle !

-De quoi tu parles ? lui répondit-il en murmurant aussi.

-Fais pas genre, une chevelure aussi blonde, ça se remarque ! Je sais que c'était elle, la fille, lui souffla-t-elle malicieusement. La prochaine fois je balance, ok ?

Seamus acquiesça, et quand Mandy arriva à leur hauteur, il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Elle termina son déjeuner en vitesse alors que la salle se remplissait peu à peu, et mangeait son dernier toast quand Harry et Ron, suivis de Ginny et deux autres Sixième année entrèrent.

Ils repérèrent rapidement Hermione, et se joignirent à elle pour déjeuner.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à côté d'Hermione, Harry juste à côté d'elle, et Ginny se mit face à eux, tandis que ses deux amies rejoignaient un autre groupe.

Les deux Weasley semblaient dormir debout, et Harry avait des cernes tellement prononcées qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était auto donné deux coups de poings.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'observer ses amis au réveil.

Ron répondit par un grognement, Ginny bailla, et Harry fit semblant de dormir sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-J'ai passé une nuit affreuse. En fait j'ai pas dormi, trop de problèmes, tu comprends, expliqua Ginny, avec une œillade appuyée vers Harry.

Celui-ci baissa derechef la tête, et se mit directement à manger, pour ne pas répondre à la provocation de sa copine.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur Ron, qui tant qu'il n'avait pas avalé 4 vers de jus de citrouille, 5 toasts au bacon et un grand bol de céréales, faisait gaffe sur gaffe.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est parce qu'Harry se réinscrit pas au Quidditch ?

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers lui, et il se mit à rougir, soudain conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

Harry fit mine de recommencer à manger, alors qu'Hermione dans son dos disait à Ron de se taire.

Trop tard. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry, et lui demanda :

-De quoi il parle, Harry ?

_Alerte, sujet sensible, changer de sujet, vite, alerte !_

Ce dernier prit une grande respiration, et jeta un œil à Hermione.

Elle était prise entre deux feux. Elle ne savait pas de quoi Ron parlait, et ne voulait pas prendre ouvertement parti. Merde.

-Arrête de regarder Hermione comme si elle avait la réponse, nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Harry, regarde-moi !

Ginny était lancée. Ils étaient tous deux fans de Quidditch, et c'était en partie une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient ensemble. Sur ce point-là, ils semblaient en symbiose. Harry ne jouant pas cette année signifiait presque la fin des cacahuètes.

Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles Harry aimait Ginny était son caractère de feu. Mais en ce dimanche matin, il avait surtout envie qu'elle baisse d'un ton.

Il leva lentement ses yeux d'émeraude vers sa dulcinée, et put voir combien elle était blessée.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? demanda-t-elle, en forçant sa voix à ne pas trembler.

-Dimanche prochain, avant les sélections. J'allais te laisser mon poste de Capitaine.

-Pourquoi ?

Son ton était maintenant dur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry abandonne quelque chose qui les passionnait.

-Après cet été, j'ai été beaucoup blessé, et j'ai besoin de repos. Et puis, on a les ASPIC cette année, faut qu'on bosse. D'ailleurs, Hem', je pourrais venir avec toi à la bibliothèque ?

-Quoi ?! Ron avait recraché son morceau de toast.

Il savait qu'Harry allait arrêter le Quidditch, il le lui avait dit quand il avait été le voir après avoir discuté avec Hermione. La pilule avait eu du mal à passer, mais il avait fini par se faire une raison, après qu'Harry ait été à deux doigts de péter un câble pour avoir répété 100 fois la même chose.

Mais depuis quand Harry avait pour projet de s'enfermer avec ce tyran d'Hermione ? Pour bosser en plus ?

-C'est une blague ?! Ginny non plus n'en revenait pas.

Elle n'était en rien jalouse de la relation entre sa meilleure amie et son copain, elle voyait que ce qu'ils avaient était purement fraternel, comme elle et Ron, et avait toute confiance en eux, mais voir son copain amoureux du Quidditch la quitter pour s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, alors qu'auparavant il râlait après Hermione pour les mêmes raisons, elle trouvait ça dingue.

-Euh...Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

Elle se doutait que c'était pour échapper à sa copine qu'il lui demandait ce service, et serait plus que ravie de l'aider à réviser, mais elle ne pensait pas que fuir la situation arrangerait les choses. Elle n'eut même pas à continuer sa phrase.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu pars ? demanda Ginny, une colère sourde montant en elle.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et n'importe qui aurait été effrayé, mais Harry la connaissait mieux que personne, et il savait pertinemment qu'avec ces yeux-là, elle tentait juste de cacher sa peine.

Il eut mal au cœur d'avance en sachant ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais comme le pensait Hermione, il préférait fuir plutôt que de parler clairement à Ginny.

-Ne sois pas bête. Je suis juste à la bourre dans les révisions, et je voudrais me rattraper. De toute façon on viendra quand même vous encourager, finit-il d'une voix égale.

Le monde autour du couple semblait avoir disparu, et Hermione et Ron se sentaient de trop. La dispute virait personnelle, et ils étaient malgré eux impliqués. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent bouger le petit doigt.

-Arrête de mentir. Assume au moins ! siffla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Merde. Il savait que ça allait arriver d'un jour à l'autre, qu'ils auraient forcément cette conversation à un moment ou à un autre, mais s'il avait su, il aurait prié pour ne pas que ça se fasse devant tout le monde.

-Mais assumer quoi ? demanda-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Putain Harry ! Ça fait des jours que t'es distant ! Que tu refuse tout contact physique ! Que tu t'arranges toujours pour qu'on soit pas seuls !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu délires complet là ! dit Harry en continuant son petit manège.

-Mais arrête de mentir ! finit par hurler Ginny. Si tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, soit, mais au moins, aies le courage de me le dire, au lieu de m'éviter !

La pression avait été trop forte. N'en pouvant plus de cette situation, Ginny avait fini par exploser, attirant par la même occasion le regard de toute la salle vers eux.

-Écoute, si tu veux t'inventer des problèmes, parles-en avec Hermione, je suis pas ton psy, dit calmement Harry, soutenant à peine son regard.

_Oh merde, Harry..._

Plus un bruit dans la salle, et Ginny avait le souffle coupé.

Harry comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Trop tard. Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant, et Ron était à deux doigts de lui arracher les yeux.

Dignement, sans pleurer, Ginny se leva.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Harry ?

Il continua de la fixer, sans bouger.

-Parfait, dans ce cas-là, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent simultanément, et s'apprêtèrent à suivre Ginny, quand celle-ci se retourna.

-Hermione, non. S'il te plaît.

Celle-ci en fut foudroyée sur place. Pour la première fois, son amie ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été là quand elle avait en avait eu besoin.

Ron continua vers sa sœur, tout en faisant signe à Hermione qu'il s'en occupait.

Celle-ci retourna donc vers Harry, alors que peu à peu, les discutions reprenaient, autour de ce qui allait être le sujet favori de toute l'école pour le mois à venir.

Elle s'assit à côté de son ami, alors que celui-ci, la tête baissée, semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle le prit doucement par les épaules, et ils sortirent à leur tour, pour rejoindre un escalier désert du cinquième étage.

Elle se contenta de lui caresser doucement le dos, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler, pour lui parler.

Ce qu'il fit au bout de longues minutes.

Les rôles étaient inversés, Hermione réconfortait Harry, qui laissa enfin librement ses larmes couler. La Sixième année était loin maintenant.

-Putain Hermione, je savais pas que ça ferait si mal. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin, mais je voulais seulement que cette conversation se termine ! J'ai déjà du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, et à me tenir loin d'elle, alors je me suis dit que stopper le Quidditch pourrait m'aider. On passerait moins de temps ensemble, et elle pourrait se faire à l'idée. Je veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça...Ron va m'arracher la tête.

-Heureusement qu'il te reste ta cape d'invisibilité, tenta-t-elle pour le faire sourire. Dis donc Harry, depuis quand tu réfléchis autant ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de noyer le poisson, et parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami s'ouvrir à ce point.

-Je vais la chercher et je me planque pour les six prochains mois, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Hermione ne releva pas qu'il n'avait pas réagi à la deuxième partie de sa phrase, et décida d'exprimer son avis, et de tenir son rôle de Miss Je-sais-tout.

-Mais tu savais que tu n'allais pas y couper, alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé directement comme je te l'avais dit ?

Il releva la tête et passa une main lasse sur ses yeux.

-Je sais pas, je m'étais dit que si on en parlait pas ça passerait mieux...

Hermione retint de justesse un rire.

-Harry, tu te rend compte que tu viens de dire que tu fuyais en pensant que Ginny, ta copine, fille de Molly Weasley au caractère de drag...affirmé, allait accepter ?

Il eut un demi-sourire.

-Oui, dit comme ça, ça a l'air con, mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Pas besoin, Hermione comprenait.

Elle avait vécu la même situation avec Ron pendant des mois, alors que lui aussi refusait de voir ce qui était sous ses yeux.

Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras, et lui faire un bisou sur la joue, parce qu'elle savait que tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était du réconfort.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione avait patiemment supporté le mutisme de son frère de cœur, et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses, l'horloge sonna le début de la pause de midi.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient passé la matinée assis, sans parler ni voir personne.

Hermione força alors un Harry plus silencieux que jamais à se lever, et à passer au toilettes pour qu'il reprenne un visage normal.

Elle fit le pied de grue pendant dix minutes, à attendre comme une débile devant des toilettes homme, avant de se dire qu'il avait dû se noyer dans le lavabo. Elle attendit cinq minutes de plus, avant de finalement se décider à entrer, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la regardait.

Elle poussa la porte, et fut surprise d'entendre des...gloussements.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et retint un hoquet de surprise.

_Mais qu'est-ce que... _

Malfoy et Zabini se trouvaient tous les deux devant une porte de WC, en train de rigoler silencieusement.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda bien fort Hermione pour les surprendre.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix féminine.

-Ah, c'est toi Granger, souffla Zabini.

Malfoy était derrière lui, et tentait lamentablement de cacher leur méfait.

Elle s'approcha, les mains sur les hanches, dans une attitude si caractéristique d'elle-même qu'elle fit rire les garçons.

-Alors quoi ? Vous tentez d'agresser un Première année ? fit-elle, sarcastique.

-Ce sont des jeux de gamins, ça, Granger, dit Malfoy d'une voix malicieuse. On est quand même au-dessus de ça, termina-t-il avec un sourire à l'adresse de Zabini.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire, alors que Granger s'approchait, toujours méfiante.

Ce qu'elle y vit la fit s'indigner avant même qu'elle y pense.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?demanda-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-Rholala, si on ne peut pas s'amuser cinq minutes, souffla Zabini, tout content de lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment crétins, vous le savez ça ? siffla-t-elle en les fusillant du regard.

Harry gisait là, sur la cuvette des toilettes, le front appuyé sur la paroi dans une posture douloureuse. Les deux Serpentard avaient dû lui jeter un sort de sommeil, et déjà fatigué qu'il était, il n'avait dû se rendre compte de rien. Et ils étaient là, avec l'appareil photo de Colin, à prendre des photos de lui.

Elle poussa sans ménagement les deux amis, et se baissa devant Harry.

C'est quand elle tenta de le réveiller en lui secouant doucement le genou qu'elle se rappela...qu'Harry avait baissé son pantalon.

-Harry...réveille-toi...Harr...

Elle enleva précipitamment sa main du genou de son meilleur ami, et se demanda que faire.

-Alors Granger, on a jamais vu celle de Potter? demanda narquoisement Zabini.

-Veux-tu bien te taire deux secondes ? gronda Hermione, rose de honte. Bon, ça suffit comme ça. Harry ! Debout ! cria-t-elle en secouant sans ménagement l'épaule de son ami.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Il regarda Hermione, puis ses jambes, puis les deux Serpentard derrière elle qui avaient un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, puis Hermione, puis une dernière fois ses genoux. Puis la lumière se fit.

-Hermione ! Sors de là ! cria-t-il avec une moue gênée.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sortit précipitamment de la cabine.

-Qu'elle est prude, la Granger, se moqua Malfoy.

-Ouais, on l'aurait pas cru l'autre soir, renchérit Zabini, un immense sourire aux lèvres en repensant à cette fameuse soirée.

-Quand tu te souviens ? Tu lisais sans honte aucune nos petits papiers, souffla Malfoy, en baissant la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit-elle, avalant difficilement sa salive. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ? demanda-t-elle dans une vaine tentative pour changer de sujet.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Granger, tu es dans des toilettes pour homme, affirma ironiquement Zabini.

-La question serait plutôt de demander ce que _toi_, Granger, tu fais là, ajouta Malfoy, avec une joie non dissimulée à l'idée de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Je...j'attendais Harry...couina-t-elle faiblement.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

_Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour me fourrer dans une bouse de dragon pareille ?_

-Ah oui ? sursurra Malfoy, d'une voix doucereuse. _Dans_ les toilettes ? Avoue que c'est suspect.

-Vous vous imaginez des choses totalement fausses, tenta-t-elle de se défendre, sans grand succès.

-Qui t'as dit qu'on imaginait des choses, Granger ? Remarque, t'as pas tord, je viens soudainement de me rappeler que tu n'es pas sur les parchemins, murmura Zabini, déjà en train d'imaginer un stratagème pour pouvoir enfin noter son nom.

Hermione en eut des sueurs froides. Elle serait le trophée, la risée de tous. Sa réputation se retrouverait entachée à jamais. Impensable. Et pourtant, elle s'était déjà compromise.

-Malfoy ne te laisserait pas faire, souffla-t-elle, dans un vain espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le blond, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Parce que...si je plonge, tu plonges avec moi, affirma-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit.

-Et alors ? Ne serait-ce pas une fierté d'avoir fait craquer la Gryffondor la plus pure de notre promo ? la nargua-t-il encore.

La confiance d'Hermione s'amenuisa. Elle le savait parfaitement capable de tout révéler. Et malgré la clause de confidentialité implicite qui avait semblé exister la fois où elle avait passé la soirée avec eux, ceci serait bien trop gros pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'elle, prêts à la faire mourir de honte alors qu'elle s'étouffait d'embarras, quand Harry, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de dignité, sortit des toilettes.

-De quel Gryffondor vous parlez ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre avec un air interloqué.

_J'avais pas vu jusqu'où la connerie des Serpentard pouvait aller..._

Malfoy et Zabini, qui semblaient avoir oublié la présence d'Harry, Hermione, qui n'avait pas remarqué ce « petit » détail sur son ami, et Harry, qui retrouvait sa meilleure amie encerclée par les pire Don Juan de tout Serpentard, qui semblaient prêts à la manger toute crue. Elle souffla de soulagement en le voyant, et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Elle se força à ne pas trembler en frôlant les deux sorciers, qui regardaient avec tristesse leur proie de la journée s'échapper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces horribles séducteurs de Serpentard, Hem ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Rien, dit-elle précipitamment, en le tirant par le bras pour sortir.

Il se laissa faire docilement,quand Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Harry...attend, on va peut-être faire un détour par le lavabo, hein...

Harry suivit son amie sans comprendre. Derrière, Malfoy et Zabini ricanaient toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que... ZABINI ! MALFOY ! hurla Harry, furieux.

-Quoi ? demandèrent-il en cœur avec une moue innocente.

Pendant que Harry dormait, les deux Serpentard en avaient profité pour maquiller son visage en lion à l'aide d'un sort. Harry avait maintenant l'air d'un enfant de quatre ans, qui sort de la fête foraine avec un maquillage de lionceau.

En voyant la tête furieuse de leur rival, Zabini et Malfoy explosèrent de rire.

-Un...un lion à lunettes, hoqueta Malfoy, entre deux éclats de rire.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Hermione elle-même avait du mal à ne pas afficher une moue attendrie devant la mine en colère de son meilleur ami.

-Retirez-moi ça tout de suite ! rugit Harry, hors de lui.

Il se trouvait évidemment ridicule. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire...

-Désolé Potter, c'est un sortilège à effet longue-durée, il ne disparaîtra que dans quelques mois...

-QUOI ?! explosa-t-il. C'était la meilleure.

-On rigole, tempéra Zabini. Mais Draco n'a pas tord, tu vas devoir le garder un peu, il fait effet pendant trois heures.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'exclama Hermione, qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse.

Elle le pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans la panade !

-Oh, ça va, c'est juste une petite blague, dirent les deux Serpents avant de se remettre à rire.

Hermione essaya donc plusieurs sortilèges, mais ni le _Finite_ ni le _Récurvite_ n'eurent d'effet.

-Vous deux, vous allez me payer ça très, mais alors _très_ cher, siffla furieusement Harry.

Baissant les bras, ils sortirent des toilettes tous les quatre, sous l'oeil intéressé de la moitié des Cinquième année, qui avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à cet étage.

_Eh merde...dans cinq minutes tous les Cinquième année sont au courant, et dans 5 heures c'est tout le château...Quelle journée pourrie..._

Ils descendirent tous pour aller manger, non sans que tout le monde jette un œil étonné à Harry, dont la moue boudeuse ne manquait pas d'amuser la galerie.

Ils finirent par atteindre la Grande Salle, et se séparèrent sans autre forme de procès.

Hermione et Harry atteignirent la table de leur Maison, alors que ce dernier suscitait toujours plus de chuchotements.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, feignant de ne rien entendre.

-Allez Harry, dans quelques heures tout est fini, souffla Hermione à son meilleur ami pour l'encourager.

-En plus d'être le Survivant, de m'être engueulé avec Ginny ce matin devant tout le monde, il a fallu qu'on nous voit sortir tous les quatre ensemble, et que j'ai cette tête de lionceau nouveau-né, bougonna Harry, subitement redevenu morose.

-Oui, mais avoue au moins qu'avec ça, tu n'y a pas repensé, ce qui fait que tu t'es senti mieux, puisque t'as eu la force de hurler contre Zabini et Malfoy, remarqua Hermione, pour lui remonter le moral, tandis qu'ils attaquaient en même temps une quiche à la citrouille.

-Pas faux, mais...dis-moi, depuis quand l'inimitié entre les serpents et toi a-t-elle disparue ? demanda-t-il soudain avec une tête suspicieuse.

-Et en plus, ça cache tes cernes, tout bénef' pour toi ! se réjouit-elle en omettant volontairement de répondre.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, Hem, fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il s'était rendu compte de sa technique dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait essayée sur lui, et ça n'avait jamais marché depuis. Mais il était bien le seul.

-Ouais, ouais, il faudrait que je revoie ma technique moi, hein, grogna-t-elle, renfrognée, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que ça ne marcherait pas.

Mais quand il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, alors elle avait tenté. Fail.

-Alors, la pressa Harry tout en avalant sans envie un bout de toast.

-Ce n'est pas important Harry, dit-elle avec l'espoir de paraître ferme.

C'est alors que Harry fit sa tête de chien battu. Si Hermione ne pouvait rien lui cacher, lui pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle avec cette tête, notamment de l'aide aux devoirs, que Ron utilisait par son biais.

-Arrête Harry, je déteste quand tu fais cette tête-là, fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Heeeeeeem'...se plaignit Harry avec une moue implorante, à vous faire craquer une porte de prison.

-Non, Harry, c'est bien trop humiliant pour que je te le dise, fit Hermione sur un ton sans appel, en laissant néanmoins entendre que s'il apprenait de quoi il s'agissait, il aurait de quoi la charrier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il sourit d'un air conspirateur, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en entendant la suite de la phrase d'Hermione.

-De toute façon, le vrai problème, c'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin, asséna-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-T'es au courant que c'est dégueulasse et déloyal, ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, soudain moins joyeux.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle, mais c'est le seul moyen pour ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé entre les Serpentard et moi.

-Quoi ?! Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Harry, abasourdi, et oubliant pour une seconde ses problèmes.

-Pas de ça avec moi Harry, c'est moi qui t'ai appris la technique, lui fit Hermione avec une moue joueuse.

-Hermione Jane Granger, avoue tout de suite tes secrets, ordonna Harry avec un mince sourire.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Hermione, reprenant son air buté.

-Et moi je ne veux pas parler de Ginny, souffla Harry, sachant qu'il allait la faire craquer.

-Parfait, alors je te propose un deal. Je te raconte tout, si tu parles à Ginny, proposa-t-elle avec une mine satisfaite, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister.

-Tu es diabolique, je suis sûr que c'est eux qui t'influencent, ronchonna-t-il parce qu'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Mais non, c'est juste du bon sens ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle finissait sa tarte.

-Ok alors. Mais tu _jures _que tu me dis tout, et que tu ne mentiras pas hein ? demanda Harry, déjà fatigué de ce qu'il devrait faire pour obtenir ce fameux secret.

Au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien, il savait qu'au final il devrait s'excuser à Ginny pour avoir été rustre, et il gagnait en plus un moyen de se moquer de sa meilleure amie...

-Je suis en train de m'endetter moi...souffla Hermione avec défaitisme. Entre le pari avec...mais non, ça tient plus ! On avait parié pour savoir ce que tu avais ! Mais il le sait maintenant ! s'extasia Hermione, soudain libérée d'un poids. Même s'il reste...oh Harry...tu vas pouvoir te foutre de moi comme bon te semble après ça...

-Oui, c'est le bon coté ça ! sourit-il alors que lui-même finissait sa tarte à la mélasse.

-Bah, s'il faut ça pour te rendre heureux...marmonna Hermione. M'enfin bon, tu dois quand même parler à Ginny d'abord !

-Oui, je sais, maman, se moqua Harry, sans grande force toutefois.

-Franchement, ça me fait de la peine de voir autant d'amour se perdre, déclara-t-elle sans prendre en compte la dernière remarque d'Harry. Tu devrais lui dire ce qui t'inquiète. Lui parler. Après tout, tu n'étais pas tout seul. Et...je pense que ça te ferais du bien.

-Je sais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, admit Harry, la tête baissée.

-Je serai là, dit Hermione pour le rassurer, tout en se retenant de toutes ses forces de lui dire « Je te l'avais dit »

Mais Hermione respecta ce que voulait Harry, et Ron et elle furent forcés de jouer les gardes-fous à chaque fois que les deux amoureux se retrouvaient face à face. La situation était de plus en plus pesante pour tout le monde, et Ron et Hermione en vinrent à prier Merlin pour que la fin de semaine arrive au plus vite. Les deux autres se faisaient toujours la gueule, et malgré tout ce que leurs amis pouvaient leur dire, refusaient de communiquer autrement que par commentaires interposés.

Ça devenait vite lassant, et à bout de nerfs, Hermione et Ron ordonnèrent à Harry d'aller s'excuser auprès de sa dulcinée, même si Ron avait envie d'étriper son meilleur ami pour avoir osé rendre sa sœur malheureuse.

Tout le monde avait vu les regards que l'un et l'autre se jetaient quand ils croyaient qu'on ne les voyaient pas, mais Harry était pire qu'une tête de mule, et se tint fermement à sa décision d'attendre le lendemain après-midi.

* * *

Enfin, le dimanche béni arriva, et Hermione se leva d'excellente humeur, persuadée de voir la fin de toutes les tensions du groupe arriver bientôt.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle pour Harry et à l'allure d'un escargot pour Hermione et Ron, et la pause midi fut accueillie avec joie.

Après être allés chez Hagrid et y avoir passé toute la matinée, les trois amis sortirent et remontèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour se reposer sur un canapé (et pour Hermione commencer au plus vite ses devoirs) en attendant que les sélections de Quidditch arrivent. Ils finirent par sortir pour accompagner Ron et à une demi-heure de la fin, ils descendirent des gradins, tandis qu'Harry ralentissait progressivement en voyant approcher la fin des marches.

Hermione lui fit une tête confiante, et il se força à avancer.

Ils observèrent les joueurs rentrer, et les rejoignirent aux vestiaires. Harry attendit à la porte. Hermione lui fit dernier signe d'encouragement tandis qu'il craquait nerveusement ses doigts, puis retourna à l'entrée des vestiaires pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Peu à peu, les joueurs de Gryffondor sortirent. Ron lui fit une tête ravie, il était repris au poste de Gardien, et alors qu'il allait lui proposer de rester avec elle pour attendre leurs deux amis, Hannah vint les rejoindre. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille ce qui s'apparentait à une douche pour laver Ron de toute sa sueur, et avec un regard d'excuse envers Hermione, il suivit rapidement sa copine vers le château.

_Faut croire qu'être préfet, ça a du bon au final, je crois que Ron va passer un super moment !_

Hermione attendit encore, alors que ça faisait un petit quart d'heure que le dernier joueur était passé devant elle, et elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir apporté de livre, quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

Avant même d'avoir pu sursauter, elle entendit qu'on la hélait :

-Granger !

Elle se retourna, et vit avec stupeur l'équipe de Serpentard s'avancer.

Crabbe, Goyle et Pucey n'étant plus là pour jouer, elle vit que Blaise en avait remplacé un, mais elle ne connaissait pas les deux autres. Ces derniers s'avancèrent vers elle et lui firent un signe de tête qu'elle leur rendit avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer tout en reprenant leur conversation, laissant les autres joueurs s'arrêter à son niveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? demanda Craig Montague, le capitaine.

-J'...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une Ginny furieuse suivie d'un Harry tout aussi furieux en sortirent.

-C'est justement la confiance qui te manque, mon pauvre...fit Ginny, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en voyant son amie entourée de Serpentard.

Harry et elle s'arrêtèrent net, se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension puis redirigèrent leur regard vers Hermione.

-On interrompt quelque chose peut-être ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

Les Serpentard, surpris par l'éclat de voix de Ginny, les avaient tout comme Hermione regardés avec des yeux ronds. Puis s'étaient bien vite repris à la question d'Harry.

Ils regardèrent tous la Gryffondor avec des yeux calculateurs, mais elle leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Pas du tout, ils me disaient simplement bonjour, s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant que l'un des garçons n'aille inventer un mensonge.

-Ok, bon, on y va ? demanda Ginny, qui regardait Hermione avec une mine conspiratrice.

-Euh...Gin', t'es pas changée, remarqua Hermione en montrant du doigt la tenue de son amie.

-Merde. Ginny, emportée par la colère à l'écoute de ce que lui disait Harry, en avait carrément oublié de se changer. Bon, tu m'accompagnes me changer ?

Hermione fut une fois de plus prise entre deux choix. A la base, elle attendait Harry, mais le souvenir du rejet de sa meilleure amie lui revint en mémoire et elle choisit de suivre Ginny.

-Harry, on se retrouve pour dîner ? lui signifia Hermione avec une moue désolée.

Il acquiesça puis retourna vers le château, les épaules voûtées.

Les deux filles suivirent les Serpentard qui étaient rentrés quelques secondes avant elles pour enfiler leurs tenues.

Mais juste avant qu'elles n'entrent dans leurs propres vestiaires, les garçons s'arrêtèrent.

-Au fait Granger, on t'attend samedi! lança Cassius Warrington alors que les autres souriaient d'un air carnassier.

-Je ne...bredouilla cette dernière, alors que Ginny la fixait avec insistance avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Sois pas en retard, la prévint alors Draco, d'un ton sans appel.

Il avait un demi-sourire narquois sur le visage, et il rentra dans leurs vestiaires sans même attendre une éventuelle réponse de la Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard, les autres à sa suite.

_Cette histoire de Salle sur Demande est 1) en train de mal tourner pour moi et 2) en train de leur monter au cerveau... Et depuis quand est-ce que Draco et moi ne nous évitons plus ?_

Les filles rentrèrent dans la leur aussi, et aussitôt la porte close, Ginny se jeta sur Hermione.

-Je veux tout savoir, déclara-t-elle, toute excitée.

-Gin'...soupira Hermione, tandis que Ginny enlevait ses protections.

-Pas de Gin', Hem, ça a l'air bien trop intéressant pour que je lâche l'affaire, s'exclama son amie avec entrain, alors qu'elle tentait maintenant de se séparer de son gros pull.

-Wahou, félicitations Ginny, t'es capitaine maintenant! s'écria Hermione, reprenant sa vieille habitude de noyage de poisson.

Et Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, et Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, en se frappant mentalement pour avoir oublié la raison première de sa venue ici.

-T'inquiètes, fit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Sa voix était plus calme, et sans voir son visage, Hermione sentit que son amie avait de la peine. Elle se leva prestement et prit son amie dans ses bras, sentant poindre la crise de larmes. Ginny ne pleurait pas souvent, mais ça faisait des jours que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, et Hermione savait que son amie n'était pas invincible.

Comme elle le pensait, quelques secondes plus tard, son amie fut prise de soubresauts. Elle lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, en lui répétant que ça allait aller.

Si généralement ce genre de phrase nous énerve tous quand on les prononce pour nous, Ginny n'en laissa rien paraître, et Hermione sentit un gros poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte combien ça lui avait pesé de voir ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloigner, et combien ça lui coûtait de devoir constamment choisir entre eux.

-Il..il m'a tout expliqué Hermione...souffla Ginny en pleurant. Il..il ne veut plus de moi...

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione, abasourdie.

-Il..il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus...murmura Ginny en pleurant de plus belle.

-QUOI ?! s'écria Hermione, maintenant furieuse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, par Merlin ? Ce n'était pas ça le plan !_

Ce pauvre crétin n'en ratait vraiment pas une ! Il était évident pour chaque habitant du château que ces deux-là s'aimaient, mais à cause d'une pauvre petite crainte de Môssieur, il décidait de tout arrêter entre eux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Tout en s'efforçant de contenir sa rage, parce que pour le coup, elle était en colère contre Harry, Hermione consola du mieux qu'elle le put sa meilleure amie, en évitant de lui dire qu'évidemment, Harry l'aimait toujours, ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire.

-Ginny, ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que ça ira mieux. Un amour comme le vôtre, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça du jour au lendemain, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Hermione.

-Hem, ça sert à rien ! Ça fait des jours que ça ne va plus entre nous ! dit Ginny, maintenant rhabillée, et la mine abattue.

-Mais il t'a dit pourquoi au moins ? demanda son amie, son cerveau réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Ben, il ne m'aime plus, dit Ginny, retrouvant peu à peu son calme, puisqu'elle haussa les épaules.

-Oui, non mais pourquoi il ne t'aime plus ? questionna encore Hermione, sachant la réponse.

-J'en sais rien moi ! s'écria Ginny. Écoute Hem, je suis fatiguée, on n'en parle plus.

-Mais tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? Au moins mettre un vrai terme à votre histoire, pour ne pas que t'aies un sentiment d'inachevé, c'est le pire. Et après je te laisse tranquille et on va aux Trois Balais.

-Si tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai plus la force de me battre, Hem. J'en ai marre.

_Wahou, il l'a vraiment poussée dans ses retranchements..._

_-_Parfait, comme ça ensuite, je pourrais tout te raconter sur les Serpentard et leurs petits secrets, fit Hermione avec un air de conspiratrice, dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Ginny eut un pauvre sourire et Hermione se rendit compte que la situation était critique. Ginny avait arrêté de pleurer et elle avait cette lueur déterminée dans le regard qui fit croire à Hermione qu'elle était décidée. Elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Alors elle abandonna, et offrit ses bras à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait raison, cette histoire ne concernait qu'eux.

Les deux amies se firent un câlin, et Ginny murmura dans les cheveux d'Hermione :

-Merci quand même Hermione. Pour tout ce que t'as fait pour nous, et pour ne pas avoir pris parti.

_Suis-je vraiment neutre ?_

Elle se promit alors de ne plus intervenir entre eux, car son avis n'était de toute façon pas objectif. Ils allaient parler et en tout cas, elle resterait leur amie à tous les deux quoi qu'il arrive.

Elles sortirent finalement des vestiaires et remontèrent vers le château, pile à temps pour le dîner. Elles se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle, bien plus calme qu'avant. Harry était déjà attablé avec Neville, Dean, et Seamus, mais Ron n'était pas avec eux. Elles s'assirent à côtés d'eux et soudain un silence se fit autour du groupe. Harry et Ginny se regardaient en chien de faïence. Alors pour briser la glace, Hermione demanda où était Ron. Neville fit un signe vers la table des Poufsouffle, et ils pouffèrent tous doucement.

-Il doit être vraiment mordu alors, pour accorder du temps à sa copine pendant le repas, dit Hermione avec une voix voulue légère, et attrapant le plat de petits pois pour en mettre dans son assiette.

Les autres rigolèrent un peu plus fort et ils essuyèrent des regards surpris des autres élèves. Qu'importe, Hermione avait réussi à détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Les autres regardèrent avec dédain le plat de petits pois, et lui préférèrent du riz. Ils se servirent une cuisse de poulet, et discutèrent à voix basse pendant tout le dîner de choses et d'autres comme si de rien n'était.

Après le repas, Hermione poussa les garçons vers leur Salle commune avec un regard d'avertissement. Elle retint Harry une nanoseconde par le bras, et le prévint à voix basse :

-Harry, t'as intérêt à rectifier le tir tout de suite. Tu lui as raconté de la merde et t'as intérêt à arranger ça, parce que je ne vous laisserais pas pourrir votre relation pour une connerie pareille ! C'est clair ? Au moins tu lui dis la vérité !

Sa voix était froide et sans appel, et pour la première fois elle avait haussé le ton sur son frère de cœur et d'armes. Elle se détourna sans un regard en arrière, et Harry savait que dans ces cas-là, mieux valait l'écouter.

Elle avait une fois de plus brisé la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, mais tant pis, elle était trop furieuse pour y réfléchir. Harry avait été trop loin en racontant à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde qu'il ne l'aimait plus pour une pauvre histoire d'Auror !

_Des fois, la connerie humaine me dépasse..._

Harry et Ginny les quittèrent pour se diriger avec un escalier désert du sixième étage.

Les autres passèrent la soirée dans la Salle commune, à jouer à la Bataille explosive alors qu'Hermione se plongeait dans un ouvrage traitant des soins magiques sur les chats.

Ils finirent tous par aller se coucher, et elle resta seule dans la Salle, à veiller tard en attendant Harry et Ginny. Elle ne connaissait pas encore l'issue de leur discussion, mais elle voulait quand même être là au cas où il fallait les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis plusieurs heures, et elle s'endormait sur les pages de son livre quand soudain le tableau s'ouvrit sur une Grosse Dame qui murmurait des remontrances aux arrivants. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta les yeux.

Harry et Ginny se tenaient devant moi, et la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout à cette heure ?

-Je vous attendais, au cas où il faille payer les pots cassés, expliqua-t-elle en baillant.

Ils sourirent en la voyant là, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, avec son chemisier froissé et les yeux bouffis.

-Va te coucher, Hem, tu tombes de sommeil, remarqua Harry, se retenant de sourire.

Aucun des deux n'avait la tête arrachée, et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, retourner au doux rêve qu'elle faisait il y avait quelques minutes encore. Ginny la rejoignit et elles souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Harry avant de monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pallier, et Ginny la poussa sans ménagement vers son lit en promettant de tout lui raconter le lendemain. Hermione se glissa alors dans des draps frais et replongea aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et elle fut réveillée par les caquètements intempestifs de ses deux colocataires. Elle leur hurla de faire moins de bruit, avançant qu'on était dimanche, quand soudain son rideau gauche s'ouvrit, et la lumière entra dans son lit. Elle se retourna en grognant. Normalement elle était la seule à avoir le contrôle sur ses rideaux mais passé une certaine heure, ils perdaient leur exclusivité, dans des cas où comme ce matin, elle se réveillait à la bourre.

-Mais Hermione, t'es folle ! On est lundi et on commence les cours dans trois quarts d'heure ! s 'exclama Emma, l'une des deux filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre. On pensait que tu petit-déjeunenais ! Grouille, t'es en retard !

Elle se releva dans un sursaut, et reprit brutalement ses esprits. Hier. Sélections. Harry et Ginny. Veillée. On était effectivement lundi, et elle avait Potions dans 45 minutes. Pas moyen d'arriver en retard donc. Elle gémit de désespoir, et sortit de son lit en trombe. Elle prit la douche la plus rapide de sa vie, s'habilla et se maquilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et fila prendre son premier repas de la journée. Hors de question d'aller en cours le ventre vide !

Elle arriva hors d'haleine dans la Grande Salle, alors que quelques retardataires la suivaient de près. Elle avala rapidement son repas, et songea confusément qu'elle devrait attendre jusqu'à midi pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

_Quelle commère..._

Les cours lui semblèrent pour une fois d'une lenteur incroyable, et elle ressentit une libération intense à la sonnerie du dernier cours de la matinée.

Elle rejoignit Ginny qui avait cours au même étage, et le deux filles allèrent manger.

* * *

Ils avaient parlé, Ginny le lui avait dit. Seulement maintenant, au lieu d'avoir une rage froide comme ambiance dans le groupe, ils avaient une sorte de gêne méfiante. Ils s'étaient expliqués, et avaient longuement hurlé, mais Harry était Harry, et quoi qu'on fasse, il ferait toujours tout pour que ceux qu'il aime soient protégés. Il avait mit des années à accepter que Ron et elle risquent leurs vies comme lui, et aujourd'hui encore, il se montrait un peu trop protecteur avec elle. Pauvre Ginny, elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur, mais même dans le monde magique, on n'avait pas encore inventé la science infuse.

Bref, ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils déjeunaient, et Hermione remerciait Merlin d'avoir Neville comme ami, car lui seul arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ron et elle étaient pris entre deux feux, et se repentaient très fort d'avoir dû faire subir ça à Harry quand ils étaient ensemble. Leurs deux amis se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, ne répondaient que par monosyllabe et elle trouvait ça presque miraculeux qu'ils tolèrent la présence de l'autre. Sans ironie bien sûr...Ginny était en colère parce qu'ils pourraient être heureux, elle le savait, mais que c'était _lui_ qui gâchait tout. Et lui, après toutes les pertes qu'il avait subi, refusait d'imposer ça à quiconque. Le métier d'Auror était glorieux et passionnant, mais également dangereux, et trop souvent mortel.

* * *

Ils passèrent plus de deux semaines dans cette ambiance de marcher sur des œufs et peur d'en dire trop. Hermione en eut rapidement marre et se demandait sérieusement comment régler ce problème, sinon c'était elle qui allait craquer. Ses deux amis fuyaient tous les deux, et il fallait vraiment qu'ils prennent une décision sur le statut de leur relation, elle était sûre que ça les aiderait.

Un samedi soir de fin mars, en plein milieu d'une partie de poker, elle eut une illumination. Assise adossée à un gros canapé de daim noir charbon, elle releva soudain la tête, et causa par la même occasion un sursaut général. Elle eut un grand sourire et sans rien dire retrouva son air impassible. Extérieurement, elle n'arborait qu'un sourire satisfait, intérieurement, elle jubilait. Les autres la questionnèrent toute la soirée, mais elle ne lâcha pas un mot, malgré menaces, soudoyages, suppliques et chatouilles en tout genre. Vers la fin de la soirée, Terence déclara qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une Serpentard, et au moment de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ce fut elle qui leur donna rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Les garçons repartirent vers les cachots en discutant de la nouvelle Granger, tandis que celle-ci se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, elle se leva comme à son habitude aux aurores et passa sa matinée dans un silence quasi-complet, tout le château étant encore endormi. Vers midi, quand son ventre cria famine, après des heures à avoir potassé des sujets divers et variés à la bibliothèque, elle retrouva Harry dans la Grande Salle, la tête encore à moitié endormie. Elle ne posa aucune question sur Ron, qui devait ronfler comme un sonneur, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci se montra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air d'être tombé du lit. Elle lui fit discrètement signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle au lieu de prendre sa place habituelle en face d'elle.

Tout en lui faisant la bise, elle lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle avait un plan. Mais avant même qu'il puisse lui poser la moindre question, elle enchaîna sur les examens, et ils oublièrent complètement le sujet précédent.

Plus tard ce jour-là, après les avoir traînés par la peau du coup dans le parc pour faire leurs devoirs tout en profitant d'un beau soleil inattendu, ils furent rejoints par Ginny, qui avait finalement décidé de sortir s'aérer. Elle évitait Harry au maximum mais refusait de renoncer à sa meilleure amie au profit de son ex/futur/potentiel copain. Ils passèrent donc une après-midi bien plus détente que d'habitude, sûrement à cause du soleil, qui bien que timide, mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. Tout en expliquant à Ron des calculs d'Arithmancie, elle veilla à ce qu'Harry ne regarde pas ce qu'elle écrivait pour noter sur le coin du parchemin : _J'ai un plan. Je t'explique tout pendant la ronde._ Ron, quoique surpris, hocha la tête et effaça le tout d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais Ginny avait remarqué leur manège du coin de l'oeil, et avant qu'elle n'aille se faire de fausses idées, ils lui firent de grands sourires d'anges, sans même se concerter.

Ils partirent à 20h tapantes, et à peine le tableau refermé, Hermione commença à lui parler de son idée de génie.

-En fait, on va lui montrer qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il meure avant ses 150 ans. Harry est un excellent sorcier, nous sommes ses deux meilleurs amis, et on connaît ses faiblesses, expliqua-t-elle d'une traite. S'il peut nous battre nous, qui le connaissons mieux que personne, alors il ne devrait pas avoir peur de quelques pauvres petits Mangemorts en fuite !

-Et comment tu comptes le convaincre? Viens Harry, nous tes meilleurs amis allons te botter les fesses ? Oui Hem', c'est sûr qu'il va accepter, railla Ron.

Depuis qu'il savait que son meilleur ami et sa sœur étaient ensembles, Ron avait changé de regard sur Harry. Ce n'était plus seulement son meilleur ami mais aussi un homme potentiellement capable de toucher à un cheveu de la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley. Apprendre par une gaffe monumentale (ou pas) de Luna que sa sœur adorée n'était plus une fille mais une femme, et qui plus est à cause d'un de ses amis et qu'en plus celle-ci était belle et en profitait avait été une vérité dure à avaler. Et quand finalement celle-ci s'était casée avec son meilleur ami, son statut ne l'avait absolument pas aidé du tout. Mais leur relation durait et Ginny était plus heureuse que jamais, et Ron s'était finalement détendu, et avait vu qu'Harry et Ginny étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Alors quand il avait appris que ces deux-là s'étaient séparés, il avait d'abord vu rouge, mais s'était, comme Hermione, rendu à l'évidence. Et ils s'étaient finalement alliés à Ginny pour ouvrir les yeux de leur borné de meilleur ami.

-T'es bête, le morigéna Hermione. On ne va pas lui dire. Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'attirer dans la Salle-sur-demande.

-T'as qu'à lui dire que t'as un truc urgent à lui dire, que tu ne veux pas en parler devant moi, du style que t'es amoureuse de quelqu'un mais que tu veux pas que je le sache trop tôt parce que tu crois que ça me fera du mal, suggéra Ron en réfléchissant.

-Ron, t'es brillant. Je sais ce que je vais lui dire, fit Hermione, enthousiaste, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Arrête d'en douter tu vas me vexer, la nargua Ron en la poussant légèrement.

Ils se firent un sourire complice et après avoir fait leur ronde une deuxième fois d'affilée et mit au point leur plan, ils allèrent se coucher, plus confiants.

En allant en cours de Sortilèges, elle laissa Ron passer devant avec Dean et Seamus en lui faisant un sourire. Tout en parlant à Harry pour le garder avec elle, elle ralentit sensiblement l'allure. Alors elle feignit une tête gênée et lui murmura :

-Faut que je te parle d'un truc important.

-Si c'est à propos de Ginny et moi, laisse tomber, je te rends la monnaie de la pièce de l'enfer que vous m'avez fait vivre quand vous étiez ensemble, Ron et toi.

-C'est à propos des Serpentard...laissa-t-elle entendre avec un sourire.

Harry releva la tête, soudainement plus intéressé. Mais Hermione avait bien calculé son coup. Elle lui dit de la retrouver le soir dans la Salle-sur-demande, à 21h, avant de filer s'asseoir, sous l'oeil médusé de son meilleur ami, car pour une fois, elle n'était pas au premier rang, et pire, elle ne lui avait pas gardé de place.

Deux heures qui avaient paru un vrai supplice à Harry plus tard, il se précipita à la suite d'Hermione pour en savoir plus, mais peine perdue, elle avait filé dès que la cloche avait sonné.

Il se résigna donc à prendre son mal en patience, et termina la journée plus frustré que jamais. Evidemment, elle avait sauté le repas pour préparer la SSD, et finit par attendre ses deux amis. A 21h pile, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Il rejoignit Hermione et un quart de secondes plus tard, Ron entra à son tour.

Un air d'incrédulité passa sur le visage d'Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hermione le prit de cours :

-Harry, on voudrait te parler de quelque chose. Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer, continua-t-elle en tendant la main. Ron et moi, on a réfléchi, et on a eu une idée. T'as peur qu'on meure, que tous ceux que tu aime te quittent.

-Oui, admit-il, tout à coup plus mal à l'aise.

-Et donc, on s'est dit que comme on est les personnes qui te connaissent le mieux, donc qu'on connaît tes points faibles, on devrait pouvoir te battre, non ? continua Ron.

-Ouais, même si je vois pas le lien, fit Harry, de plus en plus perdu.

-Pas la peine, on t'expliquera après, lui assura Hermione avec un sourire confiant. Je commence ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, et elle attaqua aussitôt.

Harry se défendit presque mécaniquement.

-Hem', qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione lui renvoyait déjà un _Pétrificus_. Il essaya de parler pour demander des explications, mais Hermione ne lâchait rien, et bientôt il se consacra entièrement au faux combat avec sa meilleure amie. Il dura longtemps, parce qu'Hermione était très rapide, et connaissait énormément de sorts. Ils se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et bientôt ils furent à bout de souffle. Hermione lui lança un _Réducto_ au niveau des bijoux de famille, et là il n'eut absolument aucun scrupule à attaquer à son tour.

Mais il finit par l'acculer dans un coin de la pièce, et la désarma. Elle leva alors les mains en signe de reddition, avec un grand sourire.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que derrière lui Ron s'avançait et lui envoyait un _Glacius_ qui lui gela instantanément les pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que …

Cette fois il ne dit rien et para le prochain sort avec un soupir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il finit, non sans peine, à lancer un _Expelliarmus _à Ron, qui envoya sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-C'est bon maintenant...

Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis s'avancer vers lui, baguette levée.

-Hé ! Mais c'est pas juste !

Un _Rictusempra_ le fit taire, et ils recommencèrent à se battre. Chacun d'eux écopait de divers bleus et coupures au fil de la bataille, mais l'incompréhension d'Harry se transformait.

Il devint excédé de ne rien savoir, et hors de lui, il finit par les pétrifier tous les deux, après les avoir poussé à s'entraider pour se découvrir.

-Bordel, vous allez m'expliquer enfin ? cria-t-il, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage.

-Enfin, mon vieux, je commençais à fatiguer, le taquina Ron.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-T'es en colère et c'était le but. On voulait que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même pour nous battre. C'est ce qu'on voulait te prouver. On te connaît par cœur et on sait quelles sont tes faiblesses. On a failli te battre plusieurs fois mais c'est toujours toi qui a remporté au final. Ce qui veut donc dire que face à de pauvres petits ennemis qui vont simplement chercher à te tuer, tu n'auras absolument aucun mal à les maîtriser, tu ne vas pas mourir, et tu ne vas pas forcer Ginny à se retrouver veuve à même pas trente ans, s'exclama Hermione, tout sourire.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire. Il était tombé dans le panneau comme un bleu.

Et maintenant que ses amis lui avaient prouvé par a + b qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il était con, il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Il poussa un soupir. Hermione et Ron ne firent aucun commentaire et ils retournèrent tous les trois à la Salle commune de Gryffondor, quelques secondes avant le couvre-feu.

* * *

Elle rejoignit ses amis qui avaient eu une heure de plus pour déjeuner, n'ayant pas pris d'option.

Elle se précipita dans la Grande Salle, et repéra direct Harry et Ginny. Ils la virent aussi, et vinrent rapidement à sa rencontre, sous l'œil étonné de nos amis.

Ils la firent sortir de la Grande Salle, pour être à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes, et Hermione attaqua en premier :

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle, à brûle-pourpoint.

Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un coup d'œil, qui avait l'air plutôt complice.

-On s'est expliqués. T'inquiètes, j'ai fini par lui dire la vérité, rajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-J'avoue que j'ai été plutôt surprise, et surtout furieuse, ajouta Ginny avec un regard appuyé à son voisin, mais j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors bon, on va essayer de repartir du bon pied malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, mais...on espère que ça va marcher.

Harry qui avait détourné le regard au « ce qui s'est passé » jeta un coup d'oeil plutôt intense à son ex/futur/potentielle copine, et Hermione sut que Ron et elle n'avaient pas agi en rien, même s'ils s'étaient mêlés sans vergogne de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

Ils se firent un sourire qui se voulait plutôt confiant, et soudain, tournèrent simultanément la tête vers leur amie.

C'est là qu'elle commença à avoir peur.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement vers elle, réussissant à l'acculer contre un mur. Elle réussit à s'échapper de leur piège et rentra en courant presque vers la table des Gryffondor.

Ils la suivirent nonchalamment, sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par la rattraper.

-Oui ? couina-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors qu'ils l'avaient chopée par les deux bras, sous l'oeil attentif de la salle entière.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous a promis ? demanda Harry.

Merde.

-De cette histoire avec les Serpentard ? ajouta Ginny avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-De ce dont tu as lâchement osé te servir pour m'attirer dans un piège ignoble, continua Harry, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux intéressés, qui la regardèrent tous avec un air de « Débrouille-toi ma vieille ! »

Elle était foutue.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce très long OS, écrit pendant des cours de philo sur le travail, la technique, l'aliénation qui en résulte et le film de Charlie Chaplin...**

**J'avais prévenu que j'avais un humour spécial aussi hein !**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est assez différent de ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue...Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Blanche-neiige : J'anticipe, je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatience et j'espère que ça t'a pas trop déçue ;)**

**Alice.**


End file.
